a Girl and a Zombie
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: Zed and Addison now happily marred have a girl named Zira. Wyatt and Wynter have a girl named Willow. The two meet as kids and reconnect in high school. the girls realize there feelings for each other could ether bring there families together or tear them apart.
1. birth of a Zombie

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story, but I could not wait to get this story out in the ****world and I just saw Zombies 2 and it's awesome. **

it was a beautiful sunny perfect Seabrook day the birds were singing, the sun was shining everyone was outside enjoying the day, well almost everyone.

"you ok Addie?" Zed asked "i'm as fine as one can be when having a baby" Addison said gripping Zed's hand as another contradiction took hold of her. Zed and her had been married for two years they loved every second of it not everyone was happy about them being together like Bucky and her parents and some others.

The two of them really didn't care what anyone thought of them they were just happy to be together.

The doctor came in. "OK how are we coming along here?" he checked how dilated she was "ten centimeters, ok Addison let's get you prepped"

"i'm really scared" Addison said "I am too. But your going to be ok I promise" Zed said kissing her on the check. Five hours later Addison was exhausted from pushing

"come on Addie, you got this" Zed said holding her hand Addison screamed using all her energy on this last push a loud wail filled the room. She fell back on the pillow exhausted "great job babe" Zed said kissing her on the forehead.

"five pounds three ounces. She's perfectly healthy" the nurse said putting the baby on Addison's chest. "hi sweet girl" Addison whispered "she's beautiful" Zed said laying on the bed next to Addison.

The baby had Addison's white hair with a few thick green streaks in her hair. She was a little pale but that was normal she was a half human half zombie.

"what do you want to name her?" Zed asked Addison thought for a moment "what about Zira?" "Zira. I love it" Zed said "you should get some sleep" "are you sure?" Addison asked "you've been through a lot you deserve it"

"all right only if your sure" Addison said carefully handing Zira to Zed. "gar gar gaza Addison" Addison smiled kissing Zed on the lips. "gar gar gaza" Addison whispered closing her eyes.

Zed smiled looking at their baby in his arms. "your life inst going to be easy it's going to be hard sometimes being so different from everyone else trust me I konw but your going to be ok because you have me and your mommy and Eliza, Bonzo and Bree and aunt Zoey they haven't even met you yet but the love you already in this family we celebrate our differences we don't try to be like anyone else that's what makes it so beautiful"


	2. birth of a werepup

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story, but I could not wait to get this story out in the ****world and I just saw Zombies 2 and it's awesome. **

in the middle of the Forbidden Forest Wynter was perched up high on a rock checking out the view and feeling the cool breeze around her. Wyatt stood at the base of the rock. "Wynter get down you shouldn't be up there!" Wynter rolled her eyes annoyed. "you konw why" Wyatt said as if reading her mind.

"you shouldn't be up that high when your having pups so soon, it's dangerous you konw that" Wyatt climbed up to join her on the high rock. "i'm not going back in the den" Wynter protested "i've driven myself crazy with resting. Besides it's a beautiful day i'm a werewolf I can't be tied down" Wynter said fiercely.

"don't I konw it" Wyatt said smiling putting his arm around his mate. "alright you don't have to go back in the den but please just come down" Wyatt's eyes were pleading. Wynter felt a soft kick putting her hands on her stomach. "ok fine" retentively Wynter carefully climbed down following Wyatt down the rock.

"Happy?" Wytner asked once she was on the ground. "very much" Wyatt said smiling. The two of them had been mates for only a few mouths but loved evey second they were together.

"the pack should be back soon. I can smell them" Willa said inhaling deeply. Once she was older Willa became the alpha of the pack, the true leader of all the werewolves. "hey bro. How are you holding up Wynter?"

"pretty good so far. I wish this process would hurry up so I could go back to hunting" Wynter said "she's been pretty restless" Wyatt agreed "that's a good sign" Willa said "they should be coming any day now"

since they still lived out in the forest they had no idea when Wynter's and Wyatt's pups would come or how many she was having. They all guessed it would be soon Wynter looked ready to pop.

Willa turned her head hearing howling close by. Willa, Wyatt and Wytner howled in response. "told you they would be back" Willa smirked at her brother. "How did the hunting go?" Willa asked the pack.

"really well. We got a bunch of rabbits we also got some berries and nuts" one of the pack members said "great job everyone. Good work" Willa said the pack members went inside the Den to drop the hunt off and take a well deserved break.

Wynter and Wyatt were still outside. "so besides restless how are you feeling?" Wyatt asked her "about what?" "everything. having pups. us."

"im feeling really good about all of those things. Ok i'm kind of scared about having pups just the responsibly of others lives in _my_ hands it's a lot to think about"

"I konw. I feel the same way. You still have the pack,Willa and Me" Wyatt said giving her a quick peck on the lips. Wynter smiled "if anyone tries to hurt you or the pups their going to be sorry because i'm a tough and ruff werewolf that could rip there lungs out!" Wynter growled "too much?"

Wyatt laughed. "your a protector Wynter you always have been." Wynter put her hands on her belly the pups were kicking again but much harder then she had ever felt before. "Wynter are you ok?" Wyatt asked

"I think so. Their just really moving in there. Feel" Wyatt put his hand on her stomach. "wow. Your not kidding" "it's probably nothing- Wynter felt a big gush of water down her legs. "well that's new"

"maybe we should go back in the den for now" Wyatt suggested "i'm not going back in the- Wynter felt a sharp pain in her stomach Wyatt took Wynter's hand helping her up on her feet and into the den.

Willa saw Wynter who was clearly in pain she went over to them. "is it time?" "I think so" Wyatt said looking at Wynter holding her belly. Wyatt helped Wynter sit down father in the den. "I don't want the pack to see me like this" Wynter said breathing through a contraction Willa nodded "Wolves! Wynter's having her pups and needs some privacy"

the pack went outside Willa was about to go with them. "wait, Willa I want you with me too" Wynter said "your sure?" Wynter nodded "alright"

a few hour later Wynter was ready to push. "this hurts worse them being burned by silver!" Wynter said gritting her teeth from the pain. "your doing a great job" Wyatt said

after a few more pushes the first pup was out. Wynter knew something was wrong "why itsnt it crying?" Wynter asked "Wynter.. i'm so sorry." Willa said "I..I don't think it made it"

"what?" Wyatt said disbelieving what he had just hread. "it happens sometimes" Willa said "i'm so sorry. For both of you. it was a boy" no one said anything for a long time. What was there to say?

Wynter felt a sharp pain. "it hurts" it took a few more hours but soon Wynter was down to her last few pushes. "I can't do this. It hurts too much" "I konw Wynter I konw" Wyatt said "if you don't get that pup out soon both your lives could be in danger" Willa said "You can do this" Wyatt said gently sraching her behind her left ear in the spot that she liked witch made her relax a little.

"ok let's do this" Wynter said "i'm a werewolf I can take it!" Wynter howled in pain pushing harder then she ever had before shortly after that the cries of a newborn pup filled the den. Wynter leaned against the cave wall exhausted, panting. "it's a girl" Willa smiled carefully handing the baby to Wynter.

"she's beautiful" Wyatt said smiling sitting close to Wynter. "what do you want to name her?" Wynter paused thinking "Willow" "that's prefect" Wyatt said

0000

The pup that didn't survive was buried close to the den Wyatt and Wynter were both heartbroken that one of there pups didn't make it Wynter took it the worst falling into a deep depression (making it difficult to bound with their pup) after Willow was born somehow she thought it was her fault even though many times Wyatt told her it wasn't that things like that just happen sometimes and you have no control over it.

Wyatt was also taking it hard as well but tried to distract himself with other things like hunting and taking care of their pup it was his way to cope.

Wynter just stopped doing anything all together she stopped eating and sleeping she just spent days staring at one of the blank cave walls not moving. "Wynter you have to eat something" Wyatt said pleading with her "i'm fine"

"your not. Your starving yourself i'm worried about you"

"what's the point of anything anymore?"

"to live Wynter that's the point. Look I konw it's hard I miss him too" Wyatt said his eyes filling with tears "I konw. You can't stay like this forever you have to pick yourself back up. I don't want to lose you Wynter! I can't lose you"

"I fell like it's my fault" Wynter said tears in her eyes "it's not. Sometimes bad things just happen and no one knows why. It's not your fault I promise you"

Wyatt took her hand. "you have to be strong. If you don't eat you won't produce milk and if you don't do that both of you will slowly starve to death. I can't live without you. You and me were going to figure this out together"

Wynter wrapped her arms around Wyatt. Wyatt wrapped his arms thighy around her nether one of them wanting to let go.

later that night everyone was sleeping soundly. Wynter woke up out of a deep sleep to Willow who was whimpering. Wynter thought she would just tire herself out but the crying just got louder. Wynter looked over at Wyatt who was sleeping soundly she looked at the tiny helpless creature who was crying it's eyes out.

Unfortunately being in a cave everything echoed like crazy so if Willow wasn't sleeping nobody was. Wynter looked at the pup and something inside of her softened she couldn't be sad forever she had to be there for her pack, Wyatt and their pup. carefully for the first time in weeks Wynter held her pup in her arms.

"hey what's wrong?" Wynter whispered trying to sooth her Willow started screaming "shh. We don't want to wake anyone else up" she kept crying.

"want to try eating?" Wynter brought her closer to her chest "it's ok" after a few mistiness Willow quieted down beginning to eat. Wynter smiled "that's it. You got it"

Willow grabbed Wynter's finger with her tiny hand. Wynter felt overflowing love for the tiny creature in her arms Wyatt sat close to his mate. "hey look at that" he smiled "she did it" Wynter smiled leaning her head on her mates shoulder "were a family now"


	3. lullaby

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story, but I could not wait to get this story out in the ****world and I just saw Zombies 2 and it's awesome. **

Addison and Zed were in the nursery trying to get Zira to go to sleep. "well I've tried everything I could think off" Zed said trying to clam Zira down "it's been hours and she won't stop crying" Addison said exhausted "I don't konw what else to do she's just being really fussy tonight"

Zed thought for a moment racking his brain for an idea. "when Zoey and I were little my dad used to sing us to sleep"

"you think that could work?" Addison asked "it couldn't hurt to try" Zed said sitting down in the rocking chair with Zira "I konw the perfect song" before Addison could ask what it was Zed started to sing

"I know it might be crazy

But did you hear the story?" Addison smiled going over to stand next to Zed joining in "I think I heard it vaguely" Zed smiled at Addison "A girl and a zombie"

"Oh, tell me more, boy (yeah)

Sounds like a fantasy" Addison and Zed looked at each other and smiled remembering the first time they sang that song and how they were still madly in love to this day. "Oh, what could go so wrong

With a girl and a zombie?" You're from the perfect paradise

And I'm living on the darker side  
Ooh, I've got a feeling  
If you get to know me  
Right from the start you caught my eye  
And something inside me came to life  
Ooh, I've got a feeling  
If you get to know me

Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?  
You and me side by side (yeah, yeah)  
Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
We're gonna be someday

Girl, you look delicious  
Oh, I mean gorgeous  
Well, now you're getting fearless  
No, I'm just rooting for us  
If different was a super power  
We'd be so flawless  
Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours  
I'm rooting for us  
Two lonely hearts meet in the dark  
Imagine it, now they start a spark  
You got my attention  
What happens next, then?  
Movies and long walks in the park  
Hanging out anywhere we want  
I like the way you're thinking  
I can almost see it

Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?  
You and me side by side  
Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday

So let them talk if they wanna (if they wanna, if they wanna)  
Let them talk if they're gonna  
We're gonna do what we wanna  
Let them talk, let them talk  
If they wanna, they wanna

Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?  
You and me side by side  
Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday" after they finished the song they looked down at Zira who had stopped crying and was sleeping soundly in Zed's arms. Zed carefully got up not wanting to wake her up and gentility put her down in her bassinet. "Gar gar gaza Zira" Zed whispered

"you did it" Addison whispered smiling Zed kissed her on the forehead "we did it"


	4. a Zombie and a Werepup

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story, but I could not wait to get this story out in the ****world and I just saw Zombies 2 and it's awesome. **

Time passed. Zira was six years old and at the beach with her family. Addison was walking along the beach with Zed they both stopped when they hread Zira laughing.

"I konw your here" Zed said smiling "i can hear you" Zira laughed slowly coming behind her mom. Addsion saw her out of the corner of her eye but played along. "I wonder where she is. There better not be a little Zombie behind me"

Zira jumped unto Addison's back Addison smiled holding her on her back. "i'm right here!" Zira said smiling. Addison lowered her down off her back. "ready to have a fun day at the beach?" "yeah!"

"can we play tag?" Zria asked "sure" Zed said "ok on three.. one..two.." "three!" Addison yelled taking Zira's hand and running. Zed smiled running after them.

a few hour later Zira was building a sandcastle when she saw a butterfly. "wow" when she went to look at it more closely it flew away. She looked back at her parnets who where talking. _i'll only be gone a few mistiness _Zira thought to herself flowing the butterfly.

"hey come back!" Zira called to it she stopped. she was on the edge of a forest she had been so destructed that she had no idea how far she had gone out. "whoa" Zira whispered "i've never been here before" Zira went in the forest curious about the new place.

Zira hread a rustling in the bushes. "hello?" She turned around nothing was behind her. Wired. "who's out there?" she looked up seeing a shodaow looming over her Zira's jaw dropped a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared coldly at her.

the figure jumped down. "please don't eat me!" Zira opened her eyes seeing a werewolf about her age half he hair was white the other half was brown she had sliver eyes and two black claw marks on her face she had thick brown fur on her shoulders and purple nails or claws.

"Werewolf!" Zira yelled "Zombie!" the werewolf yelled at the same time. The two looked at each other with fear and curiosity. "technically i'm a werepup. I'm not a true werewolf until I turn 13" "oh. My parents never told me about werewolf's before" Zira said "i,ve never seen a Zombie"

"what are you doing out here?" Zira asked "i live here" "really? huh no wonder.. I live in Seabrook" Zira said "i'm actually on my first hunt" Willow said looking proud of herself "what do you do for fun?" Zira asked "mostly play fight. We really have to learn how to survive out here"

"have you ever played tag?" Zira asked "what's that?" "so the person who is it tires to catch the person that's running away. Then when they catch them the roles switch" "so it's like hunting"

"in a way. Ok your it try to tag me" Zira said jumping up and down excited Willow was nowhere to be found. "Willow?" Zira called Then Willow jumped down from a high rock on top of Zira. "I got you!" Willow said joyfully Zira laughed Willow stood up hear wolves howling she howled back. Just then Zira herad her parents calling for her "Zira!"

"I have to go" Willow said quickly leaving. "wait- but she was already gone. "Zira! Addie I found her!" Zed wrapped her up in a hug "we were so worried about you" Addison hugged Zira tight "sweetie don't run off like that again without telling us where your going ok? you really scared us"

"sorry mommy, sorry daddy. I won't do that again" Zira said

"i'm Zira" "Willow"

Zira noticed her necklace. it was a blue stone on a silver chain. "your necklace is pretty" She reached out to tocth it Willow grabbed her hand. "don't do that!"

"why not?" "it helps us become more werewolf when we need it, it's important"

"so what do you do for fun?" "mostly play fight. We really need to lean how to sivive out here"

"have you ever played tag?"

"no" "well one person is it and that person try to catch the person that's running" Zira explained "so it's like hunting" "pretty much" Zira said "so come on try to tag me!" Zira said jumping up and down excited. She turned around ans Willow was gone. "Willow?" suddenly Willow bust out from a huge rock and ponced on Zira. "I got you!" Willow said joyfully.

Zira laughed. Just then they both heard wolves howling Willow howled back. "I have to go" "wait- but she was already gone. "Zira! Addie I found her!" Zed wrapped her up in a hug "we were so worried about you" Addison hugged Zira tightly "sweetie don't run off without telling us where your going ok? you really scared us"

"sorry mommy, sorry daddy. I won't do it again" Zed took Zira's hand and put his other arm around Addison "let's go home" Zira looked back one more time thinking of the werewolf she just met.


	5. seabrook high

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story, but I could not wait to get this story out in the ****world and I just saw Zombies 2 and it's awesome. **

Ten years later Zira woke up to her clock sighed and got out of bed. She got out of her pajamas and into her government issued uniform witch Zombies still had to wear. She put on a black leather jacket even if they made her wear the uniform she still had her own sense of style. She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen were Zed and Addison were making pancakes.

"that smells amazing" Zira said "hey there she is" Zed smiled looking at her "excited for your first day of high school?"

"yeah I guess so. I think so? I have no idea" Zira sat down at the table "it's a big transition" Addison said putting a few pancakes on her plate. "your going to have such an amazing time"

"anything can happen" Zed said coming to sit down next to Addison. "I met your mom on my first day"

"hopefully no one gets punched in the face this time" Addison joked "that was actually kind of hot though" Zed teased her smiling "really? I guess I'll have to do it more often then" Addison teased kissing him on the lips.

"I love you guys, I really do please not well i'm eating" Zira said getting up from the table and grabbing her backpack.

"have a great day kiddo" Zed said giving her a hug. "hopefully I will" Zira said "dad you can let go now"

Zed thigted his grip teasing her "I just love you so much though" Zira laughed trying to break his strong grip "I have to go to school!" Addison smiled watching the two of them. "alright I give up" Zed said smiling letting her out of his grip.

Addison came up to Zira and wrapped her in a hug. She kissed her on the forehead whispering something in her ear, Zira nodded returning the hug.

"I have to go" Zira said opening the door. "have a great day sweetie" Addison said "Gar gar gaza" Zed and Addison said "Gar gar gaza" Zira said before leaving the house.

Zira got to the front of the school. "high school here I come"

walking down the hallway everyone stared Humans, Zombies, Werewolves, Everyone. Zira looked down at the floor and tried not to look up at anyone. Zira sighed it happened all the time everywhere she went.

Zira remembered what her mom had told her this morning _"you don't have to fit in because you where born to stand out" _

It was the afternoon high school was ok, it would be better if she had someone to talk to. Zira was waking in the hallway when someone slammed into her against the lockers of course it was the new acys of the year Stacy, Macy and Tracy.

Unfortunately the side of her body that was knocked into the locker had her Z-band. "oh no" It was flashing unstable. Zira looked at her veins they were getting darker and bulged out of her arms. "oh no not now!" Zira's Zombie side showed up she let out a loud roar and felt the power in her body. "Zombie!" someone yelled pulling the Z alarm.

A whole wave of kids came out all of then running and panicked. Zira headed into the only door that was open and went inside waiting for the chaos to die down.

She saw a dark figure in the room. Zira was breathing heavily the Z-band was back to normal. Her heart was racing. "hello?" the voice said

"sorry I thought this room was empty" Zira said "I didn't think this would happen on my first day"

"being trapped in the Zombie safe room?"

"i knew that would happen sometime this year" Zira said "just not so soon"

"well that's what happens when this town inst used to monsters yet" the voice said it was female.

"I konw, it's so annoying! it's been years and they still don't konw how to treat monsters" Zira said "maybe it's just me.. it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't run away"

the figure laughed. "why would you say that?"

"just trust me.. let's just say i'm glad the lights are off" Just then the lights came back on. Zira was face to face with a "werewolf!" "zombie!" the girl slapped her across the face "ow!" Zira put her hand on her face and looked at it. blood. "Great" Zira sighed There were two ragged claw marks on her check. she looked at the girl it was a young werewolf.

She had silver eyes. "Willow?" Zira asked confused "how do you konw- Willow looked at her the white hair with three thick green streaks. Her eyes went wide "Zira"

"i'm so sorry does it hurt?" Willow touched her check were her claws has starched her. "a bit but it's fine" Zira blushed at the sudden contact. "you konw this is where my parents first met"

"Really?" "yeah they fell in love here" Zira said "They said it was like fate that they met each other"

"your parents are Zed and Addison" Willow said "my parents used to be friends with them. I wonder what changed"

"really?" Zira said disbelieving "they never mentioned them"

"want to eat lunch with me?" Willow asked "we really need to catch up"

"uh..sure. Do you really want to be seen with me?" Zira asked "i'm kind of a oddly at this school. The only other half human half zombie is my cousin Zara Bozo and Brees's dagther she's five years older then me she's at college so I don't see her much"

"of course! Everyone else needs to change not us so where freaks who cares?" Zira laughed "you sound like my dad"

"so c'mon"


	6. more the friends?

**Hey guys! i'm still going to work on the decedents VK story, but I could not wait to get this story out in the ****world and I just saw Zombies 2 and it's awesome. **

it had been a few weeks since her first meet with Willow they had picked up right where they had left off being really close from the start Witch had been weird for Zira who had no one but her family forever Willow had a whole pack at home and at school she was a butterfly like that moving from one person to the next beautiful and flawless.

Zira got that thought out of her head._ She is beautiful.. but were just friends right? _Zira thought about it she did like girls.. for a long time actually but her parents had no idea sure they would understand There love was groundbreaking something no one had ever head of or seen before. Zira just had to find a good time to tell them.

As for Willow? Zira wasn't sure how she felt at all or even if she liked girls and if she did would she feel the same way?

Willow came up behind her "guess who?" Zira smiled " I wonder who else would have razor sharp claws that I konw" Willow rolled her eyes "it's me" Zira penetrated to act surprised. "really? I had no idea"

"plans for the weekend?" Willow asked "oh nothing much Seabrook won the football game so.." Zira's eyes lit up "Are you in the mood for breaking some rules?"

0000

it was night in Zombie town, midnight. Zira was waiting by the entrance for Willow. Willow came up suddenly by her. "don't do that!" Willow laughed "can I help it that the night is my element?" They were standing by the streetlight Willow noticed that her claw marks had turned into thin scars on Zira's face. "hey. It healed" Willow said "oh yeah, I guess it did" Zira tried not to blush as Willow stepped closer to see.

Willow touched her check where the scars were lightly running her fingers over them "does it hurt?" Willow asked whispering "no. it's fine now. Don't worry" Zira said taking her hand and holding it for a second. Zira broke out of her gaze. "It's starting soon Come on!" Zira grabbed her hand and pulled her inside "where are we right now?"

Willow asked. "well since the power plant blew up about 16 years ago we moved the Zombie mash into a barely construed building in Zombie town. It's abandoned." Zira explained. "inst that dangerous?" Willow asked

"yeah but that's that makes it fun" Zira said smiling leading her unto the dance floor where loud music was blasting though the giant speakers. "This place is.. wild" Willow said

"oh just wait until we get started. Three.. two.. one" the Zombie mash was on. "Hey, welcome to Zombieland

It's a party, go 'head  
Everybody dance  
Do the draggy leg  
You surely can be part of the team  
Gotta wave the flag, let your freak flag fly  
Gotta stare when we pass by  
Not your average guy  
But you know I'm fly  
So alive, just on a different side  
Look in my eyes  
We're the same, but different  
Just like you, I got hopes and wishes  
Itchin' to show the world what they're missing  
It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it, what?

I'm about to show you  
What you gon' show me?  
Guess nobody told you  
You ain't gotta tell me  
I'm about to put in work  
Listen, this is my turf

Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland

Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, bamm (bamm)

You're in Zombieland (what)  
I'm in Zombieland (what)  
We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)  
You're in Zombieland (what)  
I'm in Zombieland (what)  
We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like bamm

Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up  
Party's going down  
But we're about to go up  
We got your back  
No need to have worries  
Now we're all cool at first it was scurry  
And we can do a lot with a little  
Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle  
And you should do the same like I do the same  
You should be yourself, it's the coolest thang

I'm about to show you  
What you gon' show me?  
Guess nobody told you  
Girl, you don't know me  
I'm about to put in work  
Listen, this is our turf

Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, bamm

You're in Zombieland (what)  
I'm in Zombieland (what)  
We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)  
You're in Zombieland (what)  
I'm in Zombieland (what)  
We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like bamm

you just can't do it like I can, I can  
(I'm the man) you just can't do it like I can, I can

Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, bamm

You're in Zombieland (what)  
I'm in Zombieland (what)  
We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)  
You're in Zombieland (what)  
I'm in Zombieland (what)  
We're in Zombieland

Watch me do it like bamm"

everyone cheered Willow smiled letting out a howl. Everybody stopped and looked in her diction. Zira came up behind her "we should run" "yeah" Willow quickly agreed took Zira's hand and left leaving the zombie mash behind.

They desired to walk for a moonlight stroll away from Seabrook Zira stopped on the edge of the forest. "It's been forever since i've been here" "shh. just listen" Willow said they hread howling in the distance Willow smiled. "your pack"

"I should go" Zira said "why are you scared?" Willow teased "No! Zira said "you totally are" Willow laughed coming up behind her "are you afraid that something is going to come out of the shadows.." Willow whispered "and tear your face off!" Willow jumped on her getting her off balance both girls fell to the ground laughing.

Zira was on her back and Willow was on top of her for a moment they just didn't say anything and looked into each others eyes. Zira blushed in the darkness "You can get off me now" Willow blinked as if coming out of a transe. "oh right! Sorry about that.." Willow got up and helped Zira up.

They walked back not saying anything. "hey about before... Willow trailed off not knowing what to say "I might be crazy but maybe we had a moment back there?" Zira stopped walking "oh man, I just said that out loud! That was so stupid!" Zira said rambling on. Willow laughed "no don't be, I think it's cute how you get so flustered"

"but seriously something happened back there. right?" Zira said "maybe i'm just crazy.. it's probably nothing anyway- Zira was cut off by Willow giving her a quick kiss on the check. Zira looked at her shocked Willow smiled even though it was hard to tell she was blushing like crazy. "you like me?" Zira asked "for a while actually. If you don't feel the same way.."

"no. I do I really do. I just didn't konw you felt the same way" Zira said "i'm really happy you do" "me too"

"although.." "what?" Willow asked looking at her "you missed" Willow laughed "What?" "you kissed me on the cheek" Willow began to understand she smiled "what like this?" She leaned forward kissing Zira on the lips, Zira kissed her back putting her hands on her face. They pulled away after a few minutes "was that right?" Willow asked teasing her. Zira smiled looking into her eyes "that was perfect"


	7. sneaking around

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been buy with school. **

Zira came in the door both her parents were waiting for her. "Hi" Zira said walking in "where were you?" Zed asked "we were worried about you" "at the zombie mash"

Zira said "that lasted three hours?" Addison questioned "I got side tracked I went out with one of my friends" Zira said "look honey were really glad you have a friend just before you go off and do whatever you need to let us konw" Zed said

"it won't happen again. I promise" Zira said Addison came closer to Zira looking at her face "since when do you where lipstick?" Zira touched her lips and looked at her fingers. Purple Willow's purple lipstick had rubbed off on her. "I just wanted to look nice, I guess. It must have rubbed off when I was dancing. I'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed" Zira went up.

Zed looked at Addison Smiling. "you think she's in love?" "staying out late, studiedly wearing lipstick I think so." Addison said "she's been really happy ever since high school started, plus she has your goofy smile witch probably means she's in love"

"You konw you love it" Zed smiled Addison kissed him on the lips "I konw" she smiled

0000

Zira was in the hallway Willow came up next to her. "hey" She smiled "hey. So I almost got found out last night" "really how?" Willow asked "your lipstick it rubbed off on my lips"

"your going to tell them sometime right?" Willow asked "of course! I just.. this is all so new I think I might wait for a while. I will I promise" Zira said "that's ok with me" Willow smiled holding her hand "also we might want to keep this on the down low, it's not that I don't want to be with you it's just my dad's in change of the football team.."

"so you want to sneak around" Willow said "for now. My parents actually did the same thing for a bit. Is that ok with you?"

"of course, as long as i'm with you that's all that matters" Willow smiled "plus sneaking around is my specialty"

a few hour later they both met up in the Zombie safe room. "hey" Willow said "no one saw you did they?' Zira asked "nope, I told you i'm really good at sneaking around" Willow smiled.

Willow came to sit next to Zira on the floor. "So your dad is in charge of the football team what does your mom do?"

"my mom is actually the new mayor my grandma her mom was the mayor before her. She really likes it she gets to help make important changes in the town and she really is a born leader. She's the one that let werewolves come to Seabrook high and helped Zombies feel more inculcated, well her and my dad worked on that together"

"wow" Willow said "your family is amazing" Zira looked down "thanks, not all of them are that great. My grandma was actually the one that enforced the anti monster laws when the werewolf scare happened"

"that was your grandma?" Willow asked "unfortunately. I've never even met them they don't really approve of my mom and my dad being together they didn't even come to the wedding and don't get me started on my mom's cousin.."

"Bucky" Willow said "how did you- Willow cut her off "his face is everywhere in this school how could I not konw who he is?" Zira laughed "he's the worst!"

"so what do you like to do? what's your thing?" Zira asked "I just like hanging out with my pack and you" Willow said blushing "what about you?" "well my mom loved cheer in high school my dad was a football player I think there both cool and everything but I really like music"

"really?' Willow asked surprised "yeah my uncle Bonzo ok he's not really my uncle but I think of him like that. I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Willow laughed smiling "a little" "anyway he showed me how to play a bunch of instruments and I've been hooked ever since"

"that's really cool" Willow said "you think so?" Zira said "yeah that's amazing" Zira kissed her on the lips. "your amazing"

"show me what you can do" Willow said "what?" "you said your really good at music come on" "I don't have any instruments-

"you can sing right?" "of course I can" "so sing me something" Willow said looking into her eyes. "ok fine. I only konw one song so far, i'm trying to write my own music but this song I konw it really well my parents used to sing me to sleep when I was little" Zira blushed, embarrassed. "this is 'someday'"

"Oh

La la la la la  
Oh  
Yeah

I know it might be crazy  
But did you hear the story?  
I think I heard it vaguely

A girl and a zombie

Oh, tell me more, boy (yeah)  
Sounds like a fantasy  
Oh, what could go so wrong  
With a girl and a zombie?

You're from the perfect paradise  
And I'm living on the darker side  
Ooh, I've got a feeling  
If you get to know me  
Right from the start you caught my eye  
And something inside me came to life  
Ooh, I've got a feeling  
If you get to know me

Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?  
You and me side by side (yeah, yeah)  
Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
We're gonna be someday"

"how was that?" Zira asked "that was.. amazing" Willow said "really?' Zira asked Willow kissed her on the lips "really"


	8. we own the night

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been buy with school. **

Willow came up to Zira as soon as school got out. "hey you" Zira smiled "ready for tonight?" Willow asked her. "yes! I've been looking forward to it. So what's the plan?"

Willow smiled at her "I have some ideas" Willow handed her a note and left "see you tonight" Zira looked puzzled but opened it

meet me outside of Seabrook don't let anyone fallow you Come alone.

Willow.

Zira smiled wondering where the night would hold for them. Later that night Zira was ready to go out when something she saw something out of the corner of her eye

she picked it up off the floor it was shoved under the bed forgotten. Zira wiped the dust off it the surface was really shiny it was a necklace. A moonstone necklace like the one Willow always had on but the stone was bigger.

The chain was caught under the bed Zira gave it a quick tug and it came lose there was an old note acted to the chain. Zira unfolded it and looked at it it wwas old and the paper was yellowish.

For our true alpha,

you might not be a werewolf but you saved the day

and our pack Thanks, Willa.

Zira looked at the note confused who was Willa? why did her mom have a necklace that only werewolves where? Zira shook her head. Those questions could come later she had to meet Willow soon. She put the necklace and the note in her pocket and headed out.

0000

it was getting dark a full moon was in the sky Zira saw Willow standing by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "you made it"

"oh.. yeah here I am" Zira felt the heavy stone in her pocket. "so what are we doing tonight?"

"I figured we could go for a walk. In the Forest" Willow said "what?" Zira asked "I don't konw.. if my parents find out.." "they won't, promise" Willow said looking her in the eyes.

"You showed me where you hang out I want to show you where I hang out" Willow said "your not scared are you?"

"i'm not a big fan of going into a place were I could possibly die" Willow laughed "what if the pack see's us? what then? there going to rip my face off if they see me with you"

"relax. Your with a werewolf remember? I konw this place like the back of my hand" Willow said "Ok." Zira said taking her hand and going inside the forest.

it was dark and sounded by trees everywhere. There was some light from the moon. "they won't see us there all out hunting anyway and even if they did i'm an exsert at not being seen" Willow said proudly

"No one's catching me unless I wanna be caught

I'm dancing in the shadows, ain't no leash when I walk  
It's great to feel invincible, it's great to feel alive

My appetite's insatiable, there's nowhere it can hide"

Together we do whatever it takes, we're in this pack for life (awoo)  
We're wolves, we own the night

Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!  
The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite

Oh, we own what we own, we own the night!"

Willow let out a howl laughing Zira smiled "this place.. is amazing" "I told you!"

suddenly Willow's ears perked up her eye turned yellow and her necklace glowed bight blue. "Willow? what's going on?" Zira asked freaking out "where not alone"

Willow growled looking around trying to see who was around them. "hide. Now." Zira ran off to hide in a large tree and sat there not making a sound watching the scene unfold below her. Willow prepared to attack as the figures sounded her. It was Willa and the wolf pack. "stand down everyone it's just Willow"

Willow's eyes stopped glowing yellow and her necklace stopped glowing. "What where you doing out here?" Willa asked her "just exploring is all going for a walk"

Willa stiffed the air "you smell of human..and Zombie" "probably just the kids at my school" Willow said convincingly "smells fresh. We should check it out there better not be anyone in our forest"

The wolves howled before going away. Zira jumped down landing on her feet. "that was a close one"

"yeah it really was" Willow agreed "it's getting harder for us to do this"

"i konw"

"we have to tell them sometime"

"I konw" Zira said

"I haven't found the right time" "I think we should both do it soon. If we don't were going to soon get caught and then it will be more of a problem then it already is"

"your right" Zira said "plus it feels awful keeping a secret for as long as we have, can you imagine keeping one for longer?" Zira felt the stone in her pocket wondering what else her family kept from her.


	9. UPDATE

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. **

I will continue both of my Stories i'm just really busy with school and homework. I have spring break in two weeks so i can write more then. Thank you guts s much for reading and the reviews! I will write whenever I can.


	10. Zira's song

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school.**

Zira put on her leather jacket over a red dress. Addison came into her room "who's excited for tonight?" "it's just a performance at a coffee shop it's not like I won an award or saved Seabrook from certain doom like you guys have" Zira said "I konw. I'm just proud of you" Addison said taking her hands and looking at her. "thanks mom"

Addison pulled her into a hug Zira closed her eyes and hugged her tightly. "we're both proud of you" Zed said coming in the room. "Everyone is so excited to see you perform Bonzo and Bree are coming, Eliza, Aunt Zoey and Pops"

"your going to be so great tonight" Zed said smiling "who's the Zombie?" Zira rolled her eyes and smiled "i'm the Zombie"

"I konw you can say it louder then that" Zed teased "I'm the Zombie!" Zira shouted smiling "yeah you are!" Zed said hugging her "have a great day at school"

00000

Zira headed into the Zombie safe room during lunch. "Willow?" Willow stepped out of the shadows of the room. "yeah i'm here"

"are you ok? you haven't talked to me all day" Zira asked "well it's my birthday in a few days" Willow said "Really? that's amazing!" Zira smiled but Willow just stared at her.

"what's wrong?" Zira asked "it's nothing just school and stuff. I came out a few days ago"

"to your parents?"

"yeah"

"well how did it go?" Zira asked

"really well actually they both didn't really have a problem with it, at all. That kind of surprised me." Willow said "they said there both proud of me"

"that's really great" Zira said "I didn't tell them you were a Zombie" Willow said "I guess we can just cross that when we come to it" Zira said

"yeah" "hey if your not busy" Zira pulled out a piece of paper "i'm having a little gig at a coffee shop if you want to come by. My parents are going to be there so.."

"stay hidden?" "blend in" Zira said Willow smirked "I can do that"

00000

Later that night Zira was sitting in the coffee shop on a chair with her gaiter by the door were people came in her family and family friends were sitting in the front at two tables. There was a few other people as well.

"ok so to close the night- the door opened and Willow came in and sat towards the back. No one saw her come in thank goodness. "I am going to sing one of my songs that I wrote a few weeks ago for a very amazing person and if your sitting out there tonight you konw who you are. So if it sucks please let me konw" Zira took a deep breath and started to sing.

"You know how I get when the sun goes down

How it feels when no one's around  
I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh  
I get kind of lost and I can't see straight  
Hate it but it's just what we take  
I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh

I've been bitten by the lonely  
But when I'm not the only  
When I'm, when I'm not the only  
One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say  
But it helps that you feel the same  
I know, I know-oh-oh  
When the lights go out

We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark  
We'll light up Central Park  
We're lights that never go out  
'Cause you're here with me now  
Dark days but it's alright  
So fine, every night  
Oh-oh, whoa  
Glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark

Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds  
Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out  
I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh  
Now we're looking down like we got no fear  
We got dreams and they start right here  
I know, I know-oh-oh-oh  
I know, I know-oh-oh

We get bitten by the lonely  
But we're not the only  
Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only

Once you know the way to get through the night  
Is to bring on a little bright  
I know, I know-oh-oh  
When the lights go out

We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark  
We'll light up Central Park  
We're lights that never go out  
'Cause you're here with me now  
Dark days but it's alright  
So fine, every night  
Oh-oh, whoa  
Glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark

When I'm bitten by the lonely  
You can get to know me  
I know, I know-oh-oh

We're glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark  
We'll light up Central Park  
We're lights that never go out  
'Cause you're here with me now  
Dark days but it's alright  
So fine, every night  
Glowing in the dark  
We started from a spark  
We're lights that never go out  
Like we've never been down  
Glowing in the dark"

the song ended everybody clapped. Zira went to see her family that had come. Later everyone was talking and Zira was packing up her guitar case. Zira saw Willow outside and went out for few minutes. "hey!" Zira said "you came, did you like it?" "like it? I loved it!" Zira smiled looking into her silver eyes. "I think I love you"

Zira's eye's went wide. "oh my- that was too soon wasn't it?" Willow said nothing but leaned into her for a kiss putting her hands on her face. Zira kissed her back they slowly pulled away "I love you too"


	11. coming out

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school.**

Zira looked at herself in the mirror "ok all you have to say to them is I have something to tell you both I'm- The door opened "hey."

"hey mom" "hey are you ok? you look freaked out" Addison asked concerned "me? No i'm good. Totally fine."

"you konw you can tell me anything right?" Addison said looking into her eyes. "I konw. I actually have something to tell you, both of you tonight"

"alright. You konw whatever it is were here for you" Zira smiled "I konw"

00000

"So i'm going to tell them tonight" Zira said "that's great i'm proud of you" Willow said "your birthday is tomorrow! are you excited?" Zira asked smiling

"oh yeah" "you haven't been acting like yourself lately" Zira held her hand "whatever it is you can tell me" Willow sighed "it would be easier if I just show you tomorrow. I want to show you the wolf den"

"what?" Zira said in disbelief "if they find us i'm dead" "they won't. I promise and if they do we have each other, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Promise"

Zira leaned into her shoulder. "Ok"

00000

later that night..

"hey could I talk to you both for a sec?" Zira asked Zed and Addison. "of course" Zed said They all moved into the living room and sat down to talk. "Um, ok well high school has been great so far- well ok what i'm trying to say is Mom, Dad, I'm gay"

Zira looked at her parents they didn't look shocked. "we konw" Zed said "we've known that for a long time" Addison said "What?" Zira said "so are you guys ok with it?"

"sweetie of course we are. This wasn't an easy thing to do were both very proud of you" Zed said "who you want to love is who you want to love and that's great" Addison said

"how long have you been dating?" Addison asked "what?" Zira said disbelieving "how did you guys- Zed cut her off "we just had this feeling" he smiled

"oh well about a mouth or two actually" Zira said "you should bring her over some time" Addison said "we would love to meet her" Zed added

"sure" Zira smiled but she was freaking out inside. _What I am going to do now? _


	12. Call to the wild

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school.**

Zira put on her leather jacket feeling the stone in her pocket _I'll ask about it later _Zira though to herself heading out to meet Willow. Willow was waiting for her on the edge of the forest. "hey you" Zira smiled "hey"

Zira pulled something out of her pocket. It was a copper bracelet made of copper wires twisted together. "happy birthday" She handed it to Willow. Willow looked at it. "wow. Did you make this?"

"Eliza helped me out with it. She makes most of her own stuff" Zira said "do you like it?" "it's beautiful" Willow said putting it on her wrist. "I love it" She smiled showing her fangs.

Willow took her hand. "c'mon" they made there way deeper into the forest and down a bit of a hill. "as my mom would say welcome, but not too welcome" Zira laughed

Willow pulled back some branches to reveal the wolf den. Willow stopped in front of it and bent down towards a patch of grass with flowers on it. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. "hey Will are you ok?" Willow's eyes snapped open. "don't call me that" she growled "ok sorry." Zira said frustrated "what is up with you? you've been acting so weird lately"

"Will was my brother's name" Willow whispered "What?" Zira said "he was my twin. On the day I was born he was the first out of the two of us to come into the world and um, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck cutting off his air and.. he was stillborn" "Willow i'm so sorry.. I had no idea" Zira said holding her girlfriend in her arms. They said nothing for a long while.

00000

"welcome to my home" They stepped inside "wow" Zira said amazed looking at everything.

Zira took out the necklace and put it on. "now do I look like an honorary werewolf?" "wow. Yeah you really do" Willow smiled "this place is beautiful" Zira said

"I love it" Willow agreed "when I was little I used to love just looking up at the den at all the cool stuff, I still do"

" I'll show you around" Willow said taking her hand.

"Turn up, explain our history

Pull back the veil of mystery  
What's written on the cave is prophesy This is how we're livin' our lives

Livin' our lives, livin' our lives, yeah  
Can you feel the call to the wild  
Call to the wild, the call to the wild

We are the call, we are the call  
We are the call to the wild" Zira joined in

"I see a real community  
Unique, but you have unity  
You know who you're supposed to be  
Release to the rhythm totally  
I feel the vibe when you're close to me  
And you can feel it too, or hopefully  
Now look up, and tell me what you really see  
A bunch of stray wolves or a family"

This is how we're livin' our lives  
It's how you're living  
Livin' our lives  
Livin' our lives, yeah  
Can you feel the call to the wild  
I can feel  
Call to the wild  
The call to the wild

We are the call, we are the call  
We are the call to the wild  
We are the call, we are the call  
We are the call to the wild"

Willow howled smiling "you want to try?" She asked Zira shrugged "I don't konw.." "c'mon will do it together one..two..three!"

They both howled as loud as they could the cave wall echoed with there sound. "that was really cool!" Zira smiled "told you" They both leaned in for a kiss Willow put her hands on her face and deepened the kiss. "your pack might catch us" Zira said in between kisses. "I really don't care" Willow said kissing her again.

Willow's ears pricked hearing a sound that she knew all too well. Zira looked into her eyes seeing the fear there. "what's wrong?" Just then he wolf pack came in the den.

"Addison?" Zira knew that wolf it was the alpha. Zira turned around looking at her. The pack came in the den. "Who are you and what are you doing in our den?" Willa growled coming up next to her. "I was just about to leave- Willa grabbed her by the arm her claws digging into her skin. "your not leaving until you answer me"

"aunt Willa it's ok. she doesn't mean any harm" Willow said pleading with her. Wynter came up to them. "you might be overreacting a little bit Willa she's just a kid"

"I konw what i'm doing. I won't hesitate to protect our pack" Willa growled her eyes turning yellow and her necklace flashing blue. Zira braced herself for the worst thinking of what to say to stop her. "i'm a zombie!" everyone went quit.

Willow gave her a look. _wrong thing to say _Zira thought to herself. "What?" Willa hissed "yeah that's right, i'm a brain eating Zombie so you better not try anything"

the pack laughed "there's one of you and about 20 of us" Willa said Wyatt stood in front of his sister "Wil can we just think about this? It's not wroth it."

Willa shoved him of to the side "out of my way little brother" Willa grabbed Zira by the shirt "what are you doing here?"

Just then Zed and Addison rushed in the den. "Addison?" Willa said

"Willa?" Addison said

"Wyatt?" Zed said

"Zed?" Wyatt said

"Wynter?" Zed said.

Zed came up to Willa. "what are you doing with my kid?" Zed asked angrily "she's on our turf" Willa said "it's my job to protect this pack"

"get your hands of my kid" Zed said angrily "Zed- Before Addison could stop him Zed smashed his Z-band on one of the cave walls. it flew across the den and landed at Zira's feet. "oh no" Zira whispered

"wolves! Stand your ground!" Willa yelled to them all their eyes began to turn yellow and their necklaces to glow blue. Zed's veins grown dark and he growled Willa ran at him he picked her up and throw her across the cave. Willa was unharmed but very angry. Zed looked at Willow and growled coming closer Wynter tacked him on the ground.

Addsion grabbed his Z-band and put in on his wrist. His color returned to normal. Wynter got off him. Willow and Zira looked at each other with horror had that really just happened?

"you ever lay a hand on my kid your going to be very sorry" Wynter said to Zed growling. Addison helped him stand up Zed was breathing hard, exhausted.

"what are you doing here?" Addison said "you could have been killed"

"really mom? i'm pretty sure you've been here before" Zira snapped "when were you going to tell me about this?" Zira picked up her necklace. Addison was shocked "where did you find this?"

"you don't want me to keep secrets but you still have so much you haven't told me! Both of you!" Zira yelled "Zira and I are dating" not a sound came from anyone everyone looked at Willow. "for two mouths" "WHAT?!" Addison and Zed an Wyatt and Wynter yelled

"we didn't want to tell you all like this" Zira said "but we had too"

"were in love with each other and nothing you say will change that" Willow said grabbing Zira's hand. "you guys used to be friends what happened?"

no one said anything. "we can talk about this at home ok?" Addison whispered to her. "everything" Zed said "I promise"

"ok" Zira looked back at Willow on her way out, her eyes were filled with tears.


	13. Stories and a secret

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school.**

Willow was in the den sitting down. Wynter came up to her "hey" Willow didn't say anything. "i'm sorry about last night.. I was just scared I thought he would hurt you.. or worse, i'm really sorry" Wynter sat down their were tears in her eyes. "when your dad gets back from the hunt we can talk ok?" Willow looked at her mom and burst into tears. Wynter held her in her arms.

"it's my fault.. I was the one that brought her here..." Willow said in between her sobs. Wynter pulled her close stroking her hair "no baby it's not your fault I promise"

Willow was still crying. "shhh.. it's ok" Wynter soothed. an hour later the pack had gotten back from the hunt. "Wynter?" Wyatt said "shh.." he found Wynter over to the side of the den Willow was sleeping against her shoulder. " I'm too sacred to move, I don't want her to wake up she had a rough night"

Wyatt sat down next to Wynter. "we all did" Wyatt kissed her on the lips. Wynter smiled "I love you" "I love you too" Wyatt said "I really messed up Wy"

"it wasn't your fault I would have done the same thing" Wyatt said coming closer to her putting his arm around her shoulder. "I do love cuddles" Wynter said leaning her head on his shoulder letting him hold her. Wyatt smiled "I konw" Wynter looked at Wyatt "what are we going to do now?"

"I think we have to make up with Zed and Addison" Wyatt said

00000

"so now i'm here" Zira was at Eliza's house and had just finished explaining what had happened the night before. " wow Z that's rough did you parents tell you anything?" Eliza asked "only that they were friends once with Willow's parents and Willa and now there not."

"mom told me about the necklace" Zira said "I can't believe she thought she could be a werewolf. Wired."

"i konw what happened between them" Eliza said Zira looked at her "can you tell me?"

"yes. it was a few mouths after the prawn. We were all hanging out in the wolf den. For some reason Zed's Z-band went crazy he must have bumped it and didn't notice anyway. So he goes full Zombie and heads for Wynter and throws her across the room witch makes Wyatt all defensive and tackles Zed then his Z-band goes back to normal. So Zed gets up and feels really bad for doing that but Willa doesn't want to hear it so then right then and there they all agree it would be in their best intents to stop hanging out altogether"

Zira looked at her. "really? That's so stupid"

"it also might have had to do with the fact that Wynter was pregnant" Eliza said "what?" "except no one really knew it back then"

Zira looked at Eilza "So how did you konw?" "Zira, you konw how your mom would always set me up on blind dates?" "I've hread about it yeah"

"that they would never work out? Addison thought I just hadn't found the 'right guy'" "ok..." Zira trailed off confused on where this was going.

"well it didn't work out because I'm gay" Zira looked at her "yeah that makes sense" "so then about the time the werewolves came to Seabrook-

Eliza put her hand on her stomach. Her eyes went wide without saying anything she ran to the bathroom. The doorbell rang. Zira opened it it was Willa. "no, there is no way i'm letting you in" Zira said "your freaking insane" Eliza came back a few seconds later. "Hey Wil"

"You konw her?" Zira asked Willa let herself in. "I would say we konw each other pretty well" Willa kissed her on the check. "what you guys are-

"that's what I wanted to tell you Z" Eliza said "Willa and I have been dating for years" "Ever sense the prawn" Willa said holding her hand.

"do my parents- Eliza cut her off "yes, they konw" "and there ok with this?" Zira asked "yes"

"why didn't you tell me?" Zira asked "I wasn't sure how you would react. When I hread you came out i figured I should tell you"

"what do you see in this psycho?" Zira said "she almost tired to kill me" Willa hissed "ok new rule never hurt anyone in my family. Ever." Eliza said "nope not even Zed"

Willa sighed "i won't. I was just protecting the pack"

"hey are you ok?" Zira asked "you ran to the bathroom really fast" "I've been getting sick lately.." Eilza trailed off thinking of what to say to her young 'niece'

"I'm pregnant" Eilza said "WHAT?!" Zira and Willa said together. "yeah I konw" "but you guys are.. your.. both female!" Zira said disbelieving what she had just hread.

Eilza shrugged "well we are both monsters" "yeah that's true..." Zira said thinking about it. "really?" Willa asked "yep" Eilza said smiling "that's amazing and really terrifying at the same time" Willa said

"you guys this is perfect! This could be what brings us all together!" Zira said excitedly "ok listen up I have a plan"


	14. More then Flesh and Bone

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. Also let me konw what you guys think about Eliza and Willow having a baby. It was just a Idea so let me konw if you guys like it or not. **

It was a few moths later. Zira had another gig and her family came to see but also Wyatt, Willa and Wynter came too. "I rented the whole place out" Zira said "you guys need to talk to each other or at least be in the same room at the same time"

"ok so this last song id probably familer to all of you. It's about putting differences aside and working together. Witch we _all_ need to do" Willow was up on stage with her "ready to hit em where it hurts?"

Zira took a deep breath. "yeah i think so." "ok let's do this"

"Hear it getting louder, a call for revolution

Yeah, we came for what was ours, it's time for restitution  
We'll protect our own, take back the stone  
No, human nature cannot hold us down

Stranded at the bottom, but we're more than a whisper  
No, we'll never be forgotten  
Our blood's thicker than silver, yeah  
When worlds collide, it's do or die

So tell me, is it wrong to stand your ground?"

Zira joined in with Willow. "Hear us howl, all or nothing

Fangs are out, we ain't running  
Hear us howl, it's all or nothing

Oh  
This is a declaration  
Oh  
Of a new generation  
It's now or never  
We're in this together  
We'll fight through the highs and the lows  
No, we won't break  
We're more than flesh and bone"

Willa joined in standing up from where she was sitting as she was singing she looked everyone in the eyes. "The world has gone crazy

And no one seems to listen  
Gotta step in, no more maybes  
And stop the demolition  
Is it hope or fear? Look in the mirror

Everything we built is coming down"

Eilza stood up and took her girlfriend's hand joining in "No more hesitation

It's time we start to realize  
With all this separation  
Silence is still taking sides  
So use your voice, make a choice  
And tell me, are you standing with the crowd?"

The four of them all sang together "Oh

This is a declaration  
Oh  
Of a new generation  
It's now or never, we're in this together  
We'll fight through the highs and the lows  
No, we won't break  
We're more than flesh and bone

Ay-e-ay-e-ay-ay-ay  
We say no more bad blood  
No more bad blood  
Ay-e-ay-e-ay-ay-ay  
No way they can stop us  
No, they can't stop us  
Ay-e-ay-e-ay-ay-ay  
We say no more bad blood  
No more bad blood  
Ay-e-ay-e-ay-ay-ay  
No way they can stop us  
No, they can't stop us

History changes, but we lost the pages we wrote  
When you lose direction  
Can't see the reflection you know  
We came from the bottom then became the problem  
Now everything's out of control  
So hey, are you with me?  
Let's go!

Oh  
This is a declaration  
Oh  
Of a new generation  
It's now or never  
We're in this together  
We'll fight through the highs and the lows  
No, we won't break  
We're more than flesh and bone"

The four of them ended the song looking at there family and friends. Addison and Zed and Wynter and Wyatt all remembered that day were they set there differences aside and came together to change people's minds, now there minds were the ones that needed changing.

Zed and Wyatt made eye contact. Zed smiled Wyatt just stared him down. Soon everyone left. "well we did all we could" Zira said "where very proud of you girls" Eliza said

"that wasn't easy to do" Willa said "well it's not really over is it?" Willow said looking at Eliza's huge belly. "we still have a chance and believe me we are going to take it"


	15. the waiting room

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. Also let me konw what you guys think about Eliza and Willa having a baby. It was just a Idea so let me konw if you guys like it or not. **

Zira was at Eliza's house. "thanks for letting me come over" "of course I love having you around"

"how are you feeling?" Zira asked "I think I should be asking you that" Eliza said Zira sighed "i'm fine I guess. I don't konw.. I just thought I could change things but I guess I can't"

Eliza took her hand. "sweetie you did all you could it's up to them now" "so are you an Willa going to get married or something?"

"oh I don't konw werewolves don't really get married. Right now i'm just happy to be with her" Eliza said smiling thinking about her girlfriend. "I feel the same way about Willow"

"I konw you do" Eliza smiled "your really cute together" Zira blushed she was about to say something else when Eliza put her hands on her stomach and took in a sharp breath.

"are you ok aunt Eliza?" Zira asked concerned she looked down Eliza's pants had a small wet patch on them. Zira picked up her phone and called Willow. "hey were are you right now?"

"out hunting why?"

"I think Eliza's going into labor. I need you to find Willa right now and tell her to meet Eliza at the hospital"

"you got it" the phone call ended.

00000

a few minutes later Willa burst into Eliza's room at the hospital. Addison was with Eliza holding her hand "hey Willa" Addison said "hey cheerleader, it's been a while"

Addison got up. "i'll give you guys some alone time. Great to see you again Willa" Willa smiled "great to see you too"

"hey Addie" Addison turned around "yeah?" "thank you" Eliza said Addison smiled "no problem E. What are friends for?"

000000

in the waiting room Zed, Addison, Bonzo, Bree ,Zira, Willow, Wynter and Wyatt were all waiting for Eliza to have the baby. No one said anything for a long time. "i'm just going to get something from the vending machine" Zira said getting up "i'll come with you" Willow announced walking off with Zira.

no one said anything. Until Addison spoke up "look we have to talk, I don't care what it's about. I just we all need to move on from this"

"Look that night was my fault, I konw that. It just happened and when it happens I can't stop it." Zed said "I'm really sorry about that"

"well maybe if you weren't so reckless we not need to have this conversation" Wyatt said angry

"you konw when it happens I can't stop it!" Zed fired back "I don't konw why this is such a big deal to you"

"because Wynter was pregnant!" Wyatt yelled. no one said anything. "a few days after it happened Wynter found out she was pregnant"

"I was fine after that. Zed you didn't even hurt me" Wynter said "someone just gets a little too over protective sometimes" Wynter said looking at Wyatt.

"look all i konw is that our friends are in there right now and I konw were all stressed but can we at least try to get along?" Wynter asked

"we shouldn't have stopped being friends just because of a mistake" Addison said "that wasn't your fault Zed. It was everyone."

"Look it might take us a while to get back where we once were as friends but we have to try" Zed said "we have to try for our girls"


	16. Willa and Eliza

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. Also let me konw what you guys think about Eliza and Willa having a baby. It was just a Idea so let me konw if you guys like it or not. **

Eliza and Willa were sitting on the bed together holding their baby. "I can't believe this happened" Eliza said "it's exciting and also kind of scary"

"I konw" Willa said "it's amazing, I can't believe she's here" Willa looked down at the sleeping baby She had a mix of both their skin tones, small little werewolf ears and a little bit of dark curly green hair on her head.

"how are we going to make this work?" Eliza asked her partner "i'm still not sure yet. but what I do konw is whatever we end up doing we have each other." Willa kissed her forehead "ok?"

Eliza smiled giving her a quick kiss on the lips "ok. I love you" Willa smiled "I love you too Zom bae"

00000

a few minutes later everyone had gone in and said hello to Willa and Eliza. There was a soft knock on the door "come in" Willa said the door slowly opened Willow and Zira came inside the room. "Hi aunt Willa" Willow smiled and sat down in a chair next to her. "ready to meet your new cousin?" Willa asked "i'm so ready" Willa gently put the baby in Willow's arms.

Zira was standing their watching them feeling out of place. "hey I can come back later. I konw this is kind of a family thing" Eilza smiled at her "get over here you. You konw your always a part of this family"

Zira sat down next to Eliza. "I've never seen her so gentle before" Zira said looking at Willa. Eliza smiled "she can be hard at times but deep down she's really sweet"

Willow looked down at the baby in her arms. "she's beautiful you guys"

"so how did everything go out there?" Eliza asked "things were tense, but I think they talked a little" Willow said

"that's really good" Willa said "it's baby steps for now but still there making progress"

"i'm sure things will go back to how they once were soon" Eliza said "none of them are very good at holding grudges"

"have you guys picked out a name yet?" Zira asked "Willa and I have been thinking about it and we've desided on the name Zinnia"

"that's so cute. I love it" Willow said "you wanna hold her Z?" Eliza asked "me? um i'm not sure I've never really held a baby before.. What if she starts crying when i hold her?"

"if that does happen i'm right here" Eliza said squeezing her hand "promise"

Zira smiled a little "I guess I could try" Willow handed Eliza the baby. "you ready?" Zira nodded "i think so" Eliza gently put Zinnia in her arms. "she's so little"

Zira said looking down at her smiling. "you guys are going to make great parents" "the best" Willa agreed

0000

Willow and Zira were walking home together. "I wonder what our kids will look like" Zira said out of the blue. Willow looked at her "I mean you konw, if we ever wanted to have kids in the future.. if were even together in the future that is.."

Willow smiled "i can see that happening"

"us having kids or us being together?" Willa gave Zira a quick kiss on the lips and smiled "both"


	17. motherhood

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. Also let me konw what you guys think about Eliza and Willa having a baby. It was just a Idea so let me konw if you guys like it or not. Also thanks for all of you guys reading this fic and all the reviews that has been really helpful and it makes me happy to konw people like what i write thanks guys!**

Zira and Willow were both walking down the hallway together. "hey so prawns coming up" Willow said "yeah I guess it is" Zira said "will you go to the prawn with me?" Willow asked "I would love too.. but there's going to be a lot of people there and i'm not big on getting stared at"

"if they stare let them I don't care about what they think I just want to send time with my amazing girlfriend" Willow said taking her hands and looking her in the eyes.

"I want the same thing." Zira said "yes i will go to the prawn with you"

"really?" Willow smiled Zira kissed her on the forehead smiling "really"

00000

it had been about three days sense Willa and Eliza had their baby girl They were both really happy but exhausted at the same time. Willa was still the alpha of her pack but left Wyatt in charge for a while so she could be with Eliza and their baby.

Eliza worked for a tech company but stopped for a few weeks for maturity leave. Willa slowly opened the door stepping inside "Eliza?"

Eliza was sitting on their bed. "hey. I missed you" Willa sat down next to her smiling "I was only gone for an hour" Eliza smiled "I konw"

"how's Wyatt doing with the pack?" "really well actually. I think I left them in good hands for a while" Willa said "it's wired being away from them?" Eliza asked "kind of yeah I've spend my whole life in the wild living with them and being around them. But I love being around you even more"

Eliza kissed her on the check. "I feel the same way"

they both fell asleep for a few minutes until they heard crying coming from the nursery. They both slowly got up and went to check on their baby. Eliza went over to the bassinet and picked her up. "it's ok sweetheart"

"Wil what time is it?"

"midnight" Eliza sighed "I can take her" Willa said "are you sure?" Eliza asked "it's really late.." Willa shrugged "I don't mind i'm up most nights anyway. The night is my element"

"alright only if your sure" Eliza gently handed Willa the baby. Eliza kissed Willa on the forehead "your the best" Willa smiled "I try"

Willa sat down in the rocking chair with Zinnia holding her close about ten minutes later she was asleep on Willa's chest. Willa smiled looking at the baby "I love you" she whispered.


	18. before the prawn

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. Also let me konw what you guys think about Eliza and Willa having a baby. It was just a Idea so let me konw if you guys like it or not. Also thanks for all of you guys reading this fic and all the reviews that has been really helpful and it makes me happy to konw people like what i write thanks guys!**

the day of the prawn was here.

Zira looked at herself in the mirror one last time she was wearing a red dress with black tennis shoes she didn't own any dress shoes and besides she wanted to be comfortable at the dance. She was only wearing a little bit of eyeliner Zira hated makeup but let her mom put some on her anyway.

Addison came in her room wrapping her arms around her. "you look great" "thanks mom"

"are you nervous?" Addison asked her "yes. I'm also kind of excited" Zira was quiet for a moment "mom?"

"yeah?" "so you guys are really ok with.. you konw.. me, her, us together" "i'm not going to lie when I first found out I was a little bit shocked"

Addison took her hands and smiled. "but i'm really happy for you" "we both are" Zed said coming in the room "i'm sorry about that night.." Addison said "we didn't really react well"

"It was mostly my fault" Zed said "where trying to work on it. Fixing things that happened in the past- "it's hard" Addison finished "I just hope one day we can all be on the same page again, as friends"

"I konw. trust me I konw" Zira said "i'm sure they will come around sometime"

"we would love to met Willow again" Zed said "under better circumstances" Zira smiled "I bet she would love that"

"I should probably get going" Zira said giving them both quick hugs. "have a great time" Zed said "be home by Eleven" "I will" "love you"

Addison said. "love you guys too"

Zira walked out the door going to the prawn her belly quivered with nerves but she was excited she was going to prawn with her girlfriend and nothing could soil that for her.


	19. Cuddle time

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school. Also let me konw what you guys think about Eliza and Willa having a baby. It was just a Idea so let me konw if you guys like it or not. Also thanks for all of you guys reading this fic and all the reviews that has been really helpful and it makes me happy to konw people like what i write thanks guys!**

Willa had just gotten back from being out. Eliza was sitting on the cocth with Zinnia in her arms. "hey" Willa smiled sitting next to her girlfriend "hi"

"so how are things with the pack?" Eliza asked "there going really well Wyatt is doing great" Willa said pleased that the pack was in good hands when she was gone.

"I can't believe it's been a week already" Eliza said looking down at their baby. "where did the time go?" Willa wondered aloud.

Eliza kissed her on the forehead. Willa smiled. "she's super cuddly today" Eliza said looking at Zinnia "want to get in on this?"

Willa smiled. "do you even have to ask?" Eliza handed Zinnia to Willa. "hi sweet girl" Zinnia smiled looking at up at her with her big brown eyes.

"i can't believe how much hair she has" Willa said looking at her dense dark green curls. "she has a white streak in her hair just like you"

Eliza said smiling. Willa looked down sure plain as day one of Zinnia's curl's were white just like Willa's. "hey look at that your right"

"have I ever been wrong?" Eliza teased Willa rolled her eyes smiling.

"C'mere" Willa put her arm around Eliza holding her close. Eliza smiled leaning her head on Willa's shoulder. "I love you" Eliza said kissing her on the lips Willa smiled "I love you too"


	20. JUST AN UPDATE

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! **


	21. the prawn

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is starting up for me tomorrow, so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

The day of the prawn was here. it was just beginning to get dark when Zira meet Willow at the lamppost near Seabrook high. "look at you" Zira said smiling Willow was wearing a black dress her brown fur covered her shoulders like always. She had on brown dress shoes her hair was tied up on her head. "wow"

Zira said "where did you get all these cool outfits?" Willow shrugged "around" "you mean you steal them?"

"we pay for them! no one see's us go in or out of the store" Willow said smiling "you look amazing"

"so do you!" Zira said Willow pulled out about three flowers tightly wound together with string. "I konw it's not much of a corset..."

Zira looked at it. "I love it" Willow carefully tied it on her with the string in a good knot so it wouldn't come of her arm.

"thank you" Zira took Willow's hand. "ready?" Willow asked "hopefully" Zira said "let's do this"

They headed to the entrance to the school about to go inside when someone called out to them. "Addison?" Zira rolled her eyes and turned around "i'm not Addison i'm a-

"zombie!" the man in front of her said. Zira looked at him closely "Do I konw you?" Zira racked her brain thinking there was something about that guy was familer somehow..

Zira's eyes got wide in disbelif. "Bucky?"

"that's me. Maybe you've hread of me I'm a pretty big deal around here" Bucky said proudly "Do I konw you?"

"i'm Zira" Zira said "Addison is my mom witch makes us second cousins"

"right" Bucky said "I remember Addie telling me she was pregnant. I didn't think.." Bucky trailed off "that I would look like this" Zira finished

"well I didn't think you could be so awful to my family so I guess where both surprised" Zira said dryly "well Bucky I have to go with my girlfriend to the Prawn now so.."

Zira started to walk away with Willow. Bucky took one last look at them both and whispered loudly "freaks"

Willow felt Zira tense up "just don't react" Zira took a deep breathe and let it out slowly then looked into Willow's eyes and smiled "ok?" Willow asked "yeah, I am"

the music was so loud in the gym almost too loud, but no one really seemed to care. Willow and Zira looked at the scene there were kids everywhere. "this is awesome" Willow said Zira said nothing she was just looking at all the kids around her. "hey it's just like the Zombie mash you took me too, we can leave whenever you want."

"ok" Zira said "come on let's go dance!" Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the gym.

They danced into the night. Then a slow song came on. "I never slowed danced with a girl before, I like it" Zira said "me too" Willow said "this was a really great idea" Zira said "thanks for convicting me to do this"

"the pleasure- Willow dipped Zira. Zira laughed "is all mine" they were face to face so close their noses were almost touching they both were blushing hard they were about to kiss when Zira noticed everyone was looking at them.

Zira let go of Willow's hands and ran to the bathroom. Willow ran after her. Zira was hugging her knees in a corner of the bathroom. Willow came in and saw her "Zira"

"are you ok?" Willow had concern in her eyes she got down next to her girlfriend. Zira looked at her. "i'm really sorry. I konw how important this night was to you I didn't mean to ruin it."

"you didn't ruin anything" Willow said holding her hand "we had at least three hours out there. If you want to leave we can."

"I should have told you I get panic attacks" Zira explained "I just with all those people looking at us.. I kind of freaked out"

"do you want to get out of here?" Willow asked "yeah" Zira said "are you ok with us leaving?" "of course" Willow said "it's better to leave before the party dies down anyway" Zira smiled "ok"

"where are we going?" Zira asked as they went out of Seabrook high. Willow smiled at her "you'll see"

0000

they were in the middle of the forbidden forest. "Hey your wearing that moonstone necklace" Willow pointed out "oh yeah my mom doesn't mind me wearing it"

"so refresh me on this why did your dad think my mom was a werewolf?" Zira asked "not just any werewolf he thought she was the great alpha"

"why?" Zira asked "well she looked like the great alpha because of - "her white hair" Zira said

"why is your mom's hair white anyway?" Willow said "i'm not sure. She says it's a rare genetic thing. She told me one night a comet or something crashed unto Seabrook when she was a teenager and it messed with the radio It also made her hair glow blue for a few seconds" Zira said "she never did figure out what was going on with her hair"

"huh" Willow said "hey remember when we first met?" Zira smiled "how could I forget?"

"tag" Willow said running off. "oh it's on!" Zira said racing after her.

Zira stopped looking around "Willow. Come on I konw your out here" Willow jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Zira both girls fell to the ground laughing. Willow was on top of her. "I got you" Zira smiled "you got me" they kissed each other for a long time until something broke the silence. "Wyatt!"

Willow got up and headed in the direction of the voice Zira quickly fallowed her soon they were at looking at a fire pit from a distance "this is where I wanted to bring you" Willow said "it'a werewolf tradition"

"wait" Zira looked closer at the figures sitting there in the soft glow of the firelight she could almost make out there faces. "is that?"

"our parents?" Willow said "together?"

"their not killing each other" Zira said "they look like their having a good time" Willow smiled "we should scare them"

Zira smiled "ok"

Willow and Zira hid in the trees close to the fire pit. "on three one.. two.. three.." They jumped out of the trees everyone was freaked out but only for a second. "oh good it's just you two" Addition said "what are you doing here?"

"we were just about to ask you the same thing" Willow said "sit down and we'll tell you" Wyatt said Zira and Willow both sat down and waited, wondering what they were going to say.


	22. the fire pit

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. E leaning is keeping me busy so I might not get the chance to post new chapters as often as I would like too But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

Zira had just left for the prawn. "I can't believe she's so grown up" Zed said "I konw" Addison agreed "seems like yesterday she was a baby"

Zed turned to Addison smiling "so date night what do you want to do?" Addison thought for a moment her eyes lit up with an idea. "I konw the perfect place"

000000

Zed and Addison were in the Forbidden Forest it was dark the sun had just gone down a few hours ago. "this is not I all what I thought was going to happen" Zed said

"there's this really cool place not far from here" Addison said "are you sure you konw where your going?" Zed asked "everything kind of looks the same to me with all the trees"

"it's been a long time but I konw where i'm going" Addison said smiling Zed smiled back at her "of course you do" they walked a few more miles then they came to a cluster of trees.

Addison pulled back the branches "this is the fire pit" Addison's eyes widened in surprise Wyatt and Wynter were inches away from her face their necklaces were glowing blue and their eyes were a bright yellow in the darkness. Zed stepped in front of her protectively ready to go full Zombie if he needed too.

When Wynter and Wyatt looked at them both seeing it was people they knew they relaxed. "what are you guys doing here?" Wyatt asked "we were about to ask you the same thing" Zed said

they let them come sit by the fire pit. "I didn't konw you guys would be here" Addison confessed "I just thought it was a nice place for a date night"

Wynter nodded "ok I guess that makes sense" "what are you guys doing here?" Zed asked Wyatt and Wynter looked at him like he was an idiot "what?"

"this is werewolf territory" Wynter said "we usually come here every night" Wyatt added "not many people konw about it so it's nice and quiet" Wyatt looked at Zed and Addison "usually

"how do you konw about this place Addie?" Zed asked her "oh well when the werewolf's took me to their den before that we- Wyatt, Wynter Willa and I we came here and just talked and told sorties" Addison explained

"now that makes sense" Zed said "this is a really nice place" Addison looked at Wyatt and Wynter "you never did answer my questions by the way"

"that's because all the questions you asked are werewolf secrets" Wynter said "we can't tell you unless your a werewolf" Wyatt said

"your going to have to tell us sometime" Addison said smiling "maybe we will maybe we won't" Wynter said teasing her.

"why did you and Zed never get along in high school?" Wynter asked "do we have to talk about this?" Zed said "C'mon I think it's cute" Addsion smiled

"Zed thought Wyatt was into me" Addison explained Wyatt laughed "what?" Zed was smiling now "You were paying so much attation to her!"

"only because I thought she was the great alpha" Wyatt said laughing "aw he was jealous" Wynter teased

"you konw your the only one for me" Addison said looking at Zed lovingly Zed smiled "I konw" he kissed her on the check. "do you guys want s'mores?" Wyatt asked

he had a S'more in one of his hands. "sure" Wyatt passed S'mores around.

Wynter looked at Wyatt "you have marshmallow in your hair" Wyatt shrugged "And?" everyone cracked up. "I missed this" Addison said thought her laughter

"me too" Wyatt said "we all did" Zed said no one said anything for a long time they just looked up at the stars each of them thinking the same thing they weren't exactly friends yet but it was a start.


	23. college

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this!**

TWO YEARS LATER..

Zira was packing in her room. Willa was lying on her stomach looking at her. "do you really have to go?" Willow asked "for the thousandth time yes, I konw werewolves don't go to college but I'm going" Zira said looking at her girlfriend.

Willow sighed loudly. "i'm only going to be four hours away" Zira said "we can write letters back and froth to each other and I'll text you all the time"

"I konw I just..I'm going to miss you" Willow said Zira got up and lied on the bed with her. "i'm going to miss you too"

"I'm going to come home for holidays" Zira said "it's only for four years Willow" "four years is a long time" Willow said looking at her.

"what if we break up?" silence. both girls said nothing for a while. "I mean long distance.. for most people it doesn't work out"

"were not like most people" Zira said "only a small part of me is human" "I konw I just.." Willow trailed off unsure of what to say.

"so you would rather we break up?!" Zira asked hurt, sitting up on the bed. "that's the last thing I want to do, but I don't see it working any other way" Willow said

"I really can't believe you right now" Zira said hurt and angry "this is one of my last days here" "the last thing I want to to hurt you" Willow said trying to look in her eyes but Zira wouldn't meet them.

"Look I just don't want to lose you" Willow said "how is breaking up not losing me?!" Zira asked

"Four years is a long time college is full of new people what if the stress of maintaining long distance gets to be to much? What if we both find new people?!" Willow shot back

Zira looked at her. "that's what your worried about?" Zira said softly Willow nodded. "look I konw it's going to be hard at first but we can figure this out ok?"

"I can't even think of being with someone else besides you" Willow said coming to sit by her. "i'm sorry I got to crazy"

"i'm sorry I yelled. As excited as I am i'm kind of freaking out I've never been away from home before" Zira said "you konw you can call me anytime things get to crazy" Willow said

ever since the dance Willow and Zira found out a system for Zira's panic attacks. Whenever she would get too stressed out at school they would met in the Zombie safe room and Willow would hold her and softly talk to her until she calmed down.

"I will I promise" Zira said "the good thing is they have guidance conlers on campus so if I need anything school related or not I can go to them"

Willow smiled. "that's great"

Zira was going to study music for college hoping after to get a job as ether a music teacher or a singer. "you got everything packed?" Willow asked "yep. I can't believe in three days I'll be gone"

Zira touched her moonstone necklace. "i'm going to wear this everyday and if anyone asks i'll tell them my amazing girlfriend got this for me. I mean it's more or less true. I wouldn't have found this if I hadn't met you"

"hey how do you say I love you in Zombie?" Willow asked

"gar gar gaza" Zira told her. Willow smiled kissing her Zira leaned in and kissed her back. Zira cupped her hand around Willow's face after a few minutes they slowly pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

"I gar gar garza you too" Willow whispered going in for another kiss.


	24. UPDATE Sorry it took so long

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise. **


	25. college and a roomate

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise. **

Zira looked up at the college building she took a deep breath. " ok, the next phase of my life begins" her college was only four hours away from Seabrook witch was nice Zira liked being not to far from home.

the only problem was since it was four hours away from her hometown, she was the only Zombie there. Well the only have zombie half human anyway.

so she got stared at a lot. jokes, side eyes that kind of thing. Zira had a few panic attacks when college stared but pretty soon she was doing ok.

Zira's roomate was actually pretty nice. She was kind of like a goth girl 24/7 but Zira liked her, Emily. She diden't think anything was weird about Zira being a zombie/human hybrid she thought it was cool.

"its like sharing my room with a cast member of _the walking dead_" Emily had told her the day they met

"so your not freaked out?" Zira asked her

Emily shrugged "why would I be? compared to how weird i am this is nothing"

Zira laughed. "your like your own version of Lyida Deetz in _Beetlejiuce" _ Emily looked at her shocked "you konw that movie?"

"I love that movie" Zira said "I watch it every Halloween" "that movie doesn't offend you at all?" Emily asked "you konw because almost everyone in that movie-

"is a monster of some kind?" Zira finished "not really I really don't mind it. its just a good time, also the humans and the ghost and everyone get along well and I don't see humans and monsters get along too often in my town so its nice"

Emily's eyes lit up. "there are other monsters in your town?" "yeah its not a big deal to me anyway" Zira said shrugging.

"ok you HAVE to tell me more about this" Emily said grabbing Zira's shoulders and looking her in the eyes intensely. "ok! Ok! I will"

"are you sure? most people would get freaked out by this information.. or laugh and tell me I made it up." Zira paused thinking "oddly those are the only reactions.."

Emily sat down next to Zira on her bed. "Zira my whole life has been about strange and odd things, that's just what i like. I won't get freaked out trust me"

Zira smiled "ok whatever you say goth girl" Zira took a deep breath closing her eyes. She had never told anyone about this before was she really about to do this?

Zira thought about it she was going to spend the next four years with this strange girl she might as well tell her about her hometown.

"ok it all started as a normal town like sickly normal it was so perfect it would make you puke. The whole town is still painted in pastel blue and pink, every house. I hate those colors."

Emily laughed. "So what happend?"

"well it all started at the power plant with an accident involving lime soda that changed life in my town forever..."

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait SUPER busy with school, senior year and everything. i figured it would be good to set up Zira's college life a bit witch ended up fitting perfectly with the induction to her roommate Emily. Don't worry there will be more with Zira and Willow and there families (I have something big planned) sorry for such the long wait. Also i'm super excited for Halloween so i had to put some Betelgeuse references** **in, hehe** Thanks so much for you all reading this! it means a lot.


	26. Facetime

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise. **

"hey Willow" Zira was on face time with her girlfriend. "hey! How's college life?" "its good. Busy but good" Zira said "i like it so far"

"that's so great to hear, I miss you like crazy" Willow said "I konw I miss you too but only three more years then i'm done"

Willow sighed heavily. "three years is SUCH a long time" Zira smiled at her. "I konw it is but i think we can handle it, i'm coming back for the holidays"

"I can't wait for that" Zira smiled "me too"

"so do you like your roommate?" Willow asked "yeah i didn't think i would at first but she's really cool" Zira looked around "hey Emily! do you want to meet my girlfriend?"

Emily was on the screen two seconds later sitting next to Zira. "heck yes I do" Emily looked at Willow "your girlfriends a werewolf?!"

Zira laughed "yep. I thought you would like that. Emily's really into monsters" Zira explained

"cool. Nice to meet you" Willow said "nice to meet you too, this one talks about you all the time" Emily said nudging Zira

Willow smiled "Aww. What has she told you about me?"

Zira blushed "she doesn't need to konw" Emily gave her a playful shove "sure she does"

"she tells me how fun you are and sweet that your always there for her when she needs you she told me that meeting you again was like the universe stopped and all sh could see was you in that moment."

Willow was smiling so big, she had tears in her eyes. "you said all that?" Zira blushed "yeah I did"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Emily looked at Willow then whispered loudly "she also told me your a great kisser" Zira shoved her "i did not!" Emily flashed her a smile "not out loud but I can read subtext pretty well"

Willow burst out laughing "you looked so surprised when she said that!" Zira looked at her girlfriend "ha ha. that's so funny i forgot to laugh" but she was smiling

Zira turned to Emily. "you konw I really hate you" Zira then smiled at her Emily knew she was kidding. All three girls looked at each other then burst into another fit of giggles.

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait SUPER busy with school, senior year and everything. i figured it would be good to set up Zira's college life a bit witch ended up fitting perfectly with the induction to her roommate Emily. Don't worry there will be more with Zira and Willow and there families (I have something big planned) sorry for such the long wait.** Thanks so much for you all reading this! it means a lot.


	27. Home at last

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

it had been a rough couple of months but at last Zira was going home. For thanksgiving she wished she could just stay home for the next three years it wasn't that she hated college, she loved it but it was way harder to be away from her family and her girlfriend then she thought it was going to be.

"have a great fall break" Emily said hugging Zira "thanks, you too" the great thing about college was Emily the girls became fast friends and sometimes she was the only thing that made college bearable.

Zira got off the bus took a deep breath. Sure the houses were all nice and painted in colors that Zira hated and Monsters were still feared by some but to Zira she was so happy to be back she really didn't care this was her home, it would always be. She loved it.

Zira walked to her house and rang the doorbell (just to be funny) Zed opened it. "So did you guys miss me?" Zira jokey asked she knew the answer. Zed said nothing and pulled her up in a hug.

"We both missed you like crazy" Zed said hugging her "so did I" Zira whispered

Zed and Zira went inside, Addison was in the hallway waiting for her Zira rushed into her arms. Addison hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

they slowly got out of the embrace. "it feels so good to be home" Zira said "I can't wait to see everyone at thanksgiving"

Zed, Addison and there family and friends were all getting together for thanksgiving so everyone plus the werewolves so it was going to be a huge group.

"so everyone's coming this year?" Zira asked "yep. and all 20 of the werewolves so were going to need you help with all the food" Addison said

"also we need plastic silverware" Zed said "A lot of plastic silverware"

"right werewolves and silver do not mix" Zira agreed "speaking of werewolves.."

Zed cut her off "you want to see her don't you?" he smiled Zira blushed "is that ok? I konw I just got here"

"you can spend time with us all week. Go" Addison said smiling "are you sure?" Zira asked

"go on, get out of here!" Zed smiled Zira grinned "you guys are the best" she gave them both a quick hug before heading out.

0000000

Zira gasped. The forbidden forest was even more breathtaking in fall then she imagined, the forest floor was covered in colorful leaves the trees were full of red, orange

and yellow leaves the sun streaked though the trees it was beautiful. "wow Zira breathed slowly walking into the forest.

Zira hread something behind her she turned around but there was nothing there. she kept walking then out of nowhere someone tackled her from behind, Zira fell hard on the ground "how was that for a surprise greeting?"

Zira looked up into a pair of familer silver eyes "Willow?!"

Willow smiled "that's my name" Zira hugged her Willow wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much" Willow whispered

"I missed you too" Willow looked Zira in the eyes "Don't ever leave me again"

Zira was crying now. " College has been awful I thought I could handle it and I can't it's just so overwhelming, I hate being so far away from you and my family the only good thing about college is my roommate"

Willow bushed Zira's tears away with her fingers. "hey it's ok" Willow kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I might do college online that way I can be here all the time" "i'm sure you parents will understand" Willow told her Zira wiped her eyes "i'm sorry i'm such a mess"

"don't apologize. Now that your here I can do something I've been waiting to do for a long time" Zira smiled "what's that?"

Willow looked at her and smiled "this" Willow leaned in and kissed her Zira kissed her back it had been so long since the two had been together and the kiss felt so good _they _were so good.

Willow grabbed unto Zira's t shirt deeping the kiss Zira pulled back "you konw if your pack finds us out here.." Zira started to say "I really don't care at this moment" Willow said going in for another kiss

Zira smiled and looked at her "i'm never leaving you again, I promise" then she leaned in to kiss Willow. After months of not seeing each other they were back in each other embrace, it was wonderful.

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait SUPER busy with school, senior year and everything. i figured it would be good to set up Zira's college life a bit witch ended up fitting perfectly with the induction to her roommate Emily. Don't worry there will be more with Zira and Willow and there families (I have something big planned) sorry for such the long wait.** Thanks so much for you all reading this! it means a lot.


	28. Zombie light garden

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Zira told Zed and Addison about how awful college was going and about how she wanted to move back home and go to college online. Zed and Addison talked it over and desided that it was best for her mental heath to move back home, also they were more then happy to have Zira move back home.

So life went on Zira was happy about moving back home college online was much better for her. Zira and Willow saw each other every day and went on dates. Thanksgiving actually went pretty well to everyone's re leaf

the werewolves had never been in a house before so they were fascinated by everything and everyone got along well and had a great time.

a few years had passed Zira was in her senior year of college just a few weeks away from graduation. One night she desided to take a break from studying and hang out with Willow.

Willow was blindfolded and Zira was leading her to her favorite place. "where are you taking me?"

"i'm about to change your life" Zira said Willow smiled "by all means lead the way"

"ok just a few more steps.. ok" Zira pulled of the blindfold. They were in a courtyard in Zombie town there were lights on the trees and lights on polls they were everywhere.

"whoa" Willow gasped "this is beautiful.. what is it?"

Zira smiled "its a zombie light garden. See we can't really grow any plants because the soil is so bad here so we planted lights here instead" Zira explained

"its my favorite place in the whole world" Zira said looking at all the lights. "I love it" Willow said smiling Zira sat down under a big tree covered in tiny lights. "wait so how are the trees here?"

Zira knocked on one it made a hollow clanging sound. "it's metal"

"oh well it looks pretty real" Willow said impressed "believe me I live in the forest I konw my trees"

The two sat in silence for a while "I can't believe college is almost over" Zira said "then it's real life and getting a job.. It's crazy to think about"

"do you have any Idea what you want to do?" Willow asked "I think, I want to be a singer. I konw that sounds crazy Am I crazy?" Zira asked

"No. I don't think it's crazy at all" Willow said "your so tlanted Zira"

Zira blushed "even though everything's changing I'm glad I still have you" Willow smiled "me too"

"this is a really romantic place.." Zira kissed Willow

Willow put her hands on her face deepening the kiss she pulled back slowly "are we about to do what I think we are?"

Zira blushed hard "only if you want too"

"are you sure? Because if your not ready we don't have too, you also have a few more weeks of school"

"i'ts normal for werewolves right? your parents were 18 when they.. you konw"

Willow nodded "I konw but it's different for us. Mating is like marriage for werewolves it's normal."

"I konw that, I just we have been together 8 years now ever since high school and i'm ready"

"your sure?" Willow asked "yes"

"have you ever?"

"no"

"you?"

"nope"

"Do YOU want to do this?" Zira asked "yes" Willow said kissing her deeply.

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait SUPER busy with school, senior year and everything. i figured it would be good to set up Zira's college life a bit witch ended up fitting perfectly with the induction to her roommate Emily. Don't worry there will be more with Zira and Willow and there families (I have something big planned) sorry for such the long wait.** Thanks so much for you all reading this! it means a lot.


	29. the proposal

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

"are you sure about this?"

Willow was in the den talking to her mom and dad. "look I konw werewolves don't get married but I really want too"

"she just finished school maybe you could wait a little" Wyatt said

"I konw that but she already has a job- Wynter cut her off "she just started working on her album you konw that's going to take a while, shes not going to get paid until it comes out and if it does well"

"we can make it work" Willow insisted "Zed and Addison got married right after college and there doing great"

"look if this is what you want we aren't going to stop you" Wyatt said "just starting a life together with someone is harder then it looks"

"we don't want you to get your hopes up" Wynter said

"So you guys are ok with me marrying her?" Willow asked "you know because

"because she's part zombie" Wyatt said "of course were ok with it"

"she's a great girl, we want you to be happy" Wynter said "so you guys are ok with this?" Willow asked

"yes we are" Wyatt said Willow smiled so wide then she hugged her parents "i'm so glad I don't konw what I would have done if you had said no"

"well now the hard parts over I have to figure out how to propose to her" Willow said thinking out loud

000000

Zira opened the door and Willow was standing there. "hi what are you doing here?" Willow took her hand I want you to come with me" Zira looked at her confused "ok" but she went along with it.

they were on the edge of the forbidden forest Willow had gotten tiny lights and put them up in the trees, it looked magical. "wow did you do all this?" Zira smiled at her "you didn't have to do this for me"

When Zira was looking at the lights her back was to Willow. Willow got down one one knee "Zira?" Zira turned around and gasped "your the love of my life will you marry me?" Willow opened the ring box inside was a bronze ring with a diamond on it.

Zira was crying now. "yes" Willow put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Zira kissed her back wrapping her arms around her. "there is no one else I would rather be with" Zira whispered into her ear

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait SUPER busy with school, senior year and everything. i figured it would be good to set up Zira's college life a bit witch ended up fitting perfectly with the induction to her roommate Emily. Don't worry there will be more with Zira and Willow and there families (I have something big planned) sorry for such the long wait.** Thanks so much for you all reading this! it means a lot.


	30. Good news, Bad news

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Zira was recording songs for her album at her parents house.

"There is no upper hand

I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

Want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know  
That it's all okay"

"hi" Zira turned around and took her headphones off. Willow was standing in the door frame "how long were you standing there?" Zira asked "a while"

"so what do you think?" Zira asked "i think anyone who doesn't buy that album is an idiot" Willow said kissing her on the check.

Zira blushed smiling "you really thought it was that good?" "it's amazing" "all i have to do now is edit all the recordings get the word out and hope people buy this thing"

"they will" Willow said "if they don't? if this whole thing flops.."

"if it does you can get a job teaching music lessons or something like that" Willow said "don't freak out yet it's too early for that, whatever happens it's going to be ok"

"its going to be ok" Zira repeated

"you've been working nonstop you should take a break" Willow said "I still have all the editing.." Willow shut her laptop closed and kissed her on the lips. "take a break"

Zira smiled "your the boss"

"I can't beilve where getting married in a few months" Zira said "I can't wait" Willow said "hopefully the album goes well so we can get a house by then.." Zira said thinking out loud

"stop thinking about the album, please, lets go do something" "sorry I tend to overwork when I feel out of control" Willow sat down next to her "what's up?"

"do you want the bad news or the good news first?"

"the good news"

"the bad news is there is no good news. ok well there's some good news but it depends on how you take it"

"ok so my grandparents are coming over soon to visit" Zira said

"what? why?" Willow asked "I thought they didn't approve of your parent's marriage" Zira sighed "they don't. But mom wanted them to come over so they could meet me after all these years also because we are getting married soon Mom wants them to meet you"

"so when are they coming over?" Willow asked

"I don't konw in a few weeks I guess?. You will meet them with me right? it's probably going to suck but if you were there it might make it bearable"

"of course I will" Willow said taking her hand "it could be awful but I want to like it or not there your family too and I want to be there when you meet them"

"thank you. Your the best you konw that right?" Zira said Willow smiled "I do now. So what's the kind of good news?"

"well ok so your probably going to hate me for keeping this from you..

Willow smiled "your rambling again"

"sorry. Anyway um remember the zombie light garden?"

Willow blushed thinking about that night "yeah that was amazing" Zira blushed thinking about it "yeah it was"

"anyway um there was a few weeks between when you proposed to me and the night in the zombie light garden and in that amount of time I started getting sick most mornings.. what i'm trying to say is I found out i was pregnant two weeks before you proposed to me"

Willow looked at her in disbelief. "why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zira sighed "it's a really stupid reason but I guess I didn't want you to marry me just because i was pregnant"

"Zira I would never-

"yeah I konw but I just wanted you to marry me because you love me, so that's why I didn't tell you"

"you konw I love you. If you had told me before it wouldn't change why i was marrying you" Willow said looking Zira in the eyes. "I love you too. Your not mad are you?" Zira asked

"how could I be mad? we're having a baby that's amazing!" "I haven't told my parents yet I might wait a little while longer, so we have to keep this under wraps"

Willow nodded. "you got it" "how are we going to do this? I still live at my parent's house, the album has to do well so we can buy a house we still have to get married that costs money and i'm pregnant"

"how far along are you?" Willow asked "six weeks" "we still have a lot of time" Willow said

Zira looked at her partner "everything is going to work out i'm not sure how yet but everything happens for a reason"

"I trust you" Zira said leaning her head on her shoulder.

**Hey guys! Let me konw what you think about Zira and Willow having a baby, if you guys hate the idea i can change it. Yes I konw two women can't have kids in that way but hey this is my fan fiction so if you hate it don't read it, or just skip over it if you want. More chapters coming soon! thank you all for reading this it mean a lot :)**


	31. the grandparents

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Zira ran her fingers though her hair and sighed, she couldn't focus on editing today her nerves were shot. How could she focus when she was about to meet her grandparents for the first time?

"hey kiddo" Zed was in the doorway. Zira smiled "hey dad" "your nervous too?" Zira sighed "yep. I can't focus on anything today" Zira put her hands on her growing stomach "plus this one just started to move around"

"are you really ok with this?" Zira asked "with your grandparents coming over? Not really, its not going to be very fun but i'm doing this for your mom. There her parents and even though they aren't the best people she misses them, also she wants you to meet them"

"theirs that too but what I meant was are you ok with all of this?" Zira jested to her pregnant belly. "I konw it all happened kind of fast"

"when I first found out I was surprised, we both were. It was a little earlier then we thought you would have kids"

Zira looked down "yeah I konw"

"Honey we trust you. You and Willow are going to be great parents I konw things seem crazy now but it's all going to work out and if you girls need any help with anything we would be more then happy to help" Zed gave Zira's hand a squeeze.

"thanks dad"

Zed smiled "your welcome"

the doorbell rang. "it's not them is it?" Zira asked she went down the stairs and opened the door her girlfriend was standing there. Zira sighed with relief "Thank goodness it's you"

Willow came into the house and gave Zira a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy to see you right now" Willow said "me too. i'm glad we have at least an hour until they get here but i'm kind of freaking out"

"Thanks so much for doing this with me" Zira said gratefully "no problem babe"

"I can't believe we are going to be married next month" Willow smiled "i'm really excited" Zira said "also really overwhelmed I kind of feel like i'm going to throw up." Zira felt queasy and rubbed her belly. " yep i'm actually going to throw up" Zira rushed to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet just in time.

"are you ok?" Willow asked concerned "yep. totally- Zira puked once more "fine"

"it's just morning sickness i'm barely three months in and this kid is already calling the shots" Willow giggled and helped her up. "the baby's just started to move it kind of feels like i have a little butterfly inside me, fluttering"

"that's so great" Willow said holding her close. "I just threw up half my body wight how could you possibly want me right now?" Zira asked smiling

"because I love you" Willow said kissing her neck "I love you too" Zira smiled and kissed her on the check. "my parents are here so we should probably get out of the bathroom"

"good point"

an hour later her grandparents were coming any minute now. Zira was in her room Zed was with her. "maybe this wasn't such a good idea if they see me and freak out.."

Zira eyes lit up with an idea "maybe I could adjust my Z-band so I could look more human until they leave" Zira tocthed her Z-band to turn it on but before she could do anything Zed grabbed her wrist

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"you used to do this all the time to win football games"

Zed sighed "I konw that wasn't the best idea back then" Zed looked at Zira "ok first of all it hurts like hell after i did it a few times I couldn't feel my wrist, your carrying another life inside you I don't konw what would happen if you did that"

"I konw but- Zira protested Zed looked at her "most importantly you should never change who you are, Because Zira I love who you are I konw you don't always love it but I do"

the doorbell rang.

"ok this is happening" Zira said nervously "it will be ok" Zed said hugging her. Zed went downstairs Addison was at the door but she didn't open it yet. "hey you"

Addsion smiled "hey are you ready for this?"

"nope. are you?"

"no"

Zed put his arm around her "i'm just going to plaster on a smile and hope for the best" Addison laughed nervously Zed held her in his arms "it's all going to be ok"

"i hope so" Addison whispered

"we should probably let them in" Zed said Addison sighed "yeah" she opened the door.

"hi mom, hi dad" her parents came in and gave her a hug "we missed you" Missy said "I missed you too"

"Missy, Dale its good to see you again" Zed said smiling holding out his hand for a handshake. They just looked at him Zed dropped his hand to his side "ok."

Addison looked at both her parents "look I konw you've never met her before and it might come as a bit of a shock, just please try to be nice."

"hey Zira! their here!" Zed called Zira was at the top of the stairs Willow gave her hand a squeeze "you got this, I'll be with you the whole time"

Zira slowly walked down the stairs then she looked at her grandparents. They looked at her in shock then they looked at her belly then they looked at Willow.

"nice to meet you" Zira said "nice to meet you too" Dale said although his expression was unreadable so was Missy's.

"who is this?" Missy asked "this is Willow she's- "a werewolf" Missy said

"I was going to say my girlfriend but yeah she's a werewolf too" Zira said

"so your- "an out and proud lesbian" Zira said taking Willow's hand "we both are"

"it's so nice to meet you" Willow said "you don't have to look so shocked she doesn't bite" Zed joked "So how far along are you?" Missy asked

"barely three months in." Zira said warming up to the conversation maybe they weren't so bad, they cared enough to ask after all. Zira felt a glimmer of hope maybe she could have a good relationship with them after all.. "it was kind of a shock at first"

"well that's ok we all make mistakes, your young you can always fix it" Missy said it so nicely that it took a minute to sink in.

_Mistake. Fix it. _You don't have to be a genus to konw what that means. Zed's hands were clenched into fists. Addison looked at her parents in shock. Willow gripped Zira's hand

Zira felt the baby move, she rubbed her belly. "i'm keeping it. Willow and I are getting married in a month and i'm keeping it" she whispered

Addison spoke up "can you excuse us for a minute?" Addison Zed and her parents went into the family room. "what the hell was that?! Did you really just ask our daughter about having an abortion?!"

"she's young we don't want her ruining her life" Dale said "sometimes you just have to grow up and face the facts Addie"

"I became an adult the moment the stick turned pink ok?!"

"maybe you should have taken our advice" Missy said

"you konw how long it took me to get pregnant! When you suggested that it broke my heart. Just because you knew she might be half Zombie you wanted us to get rid of her"

"Fix things and move on try to be as normal as possible, hide your differences, be ashamed of who you are. That's all you guys do" Zed said angry

"stay out of this Zombie" Dale said fiercely

"Dad" Addison warned "he's a person too he has a name. Zed's right my home life was toxic. You made me wear a wig my whole life I grew up ashamed of who i was until i met Zed he showed me that being different is beautiful and we should embrace it" Zed held her in his arms.

"I really did miss you guys. But if you can't treat my family with respect I don't konw how this is going to work" Addsion blinked back the tears in her eyes

Willow was in the doorway. "Can I say something? What is wrong with you people?!"

Missy stared to say something but Willow cut her off. "I tired to be sportive about this because I love Zira, You both suck your thr worst people I have ever met. I have no idea how you raised such a great kid she's amazing and her daughter is amazing. The fact that you can't see that sucks. Yeah i'm a monster but at least I don' have to put other people down to feel good about myself"

Willow walked out of the room. the adults looked at her shocked. "I think you both should leave" Zed said

Missy and Dale left after that. Addison knew why weren't the best people but it still hurt, she knew she would never see them again. But she felt good in Zed's arms "thanks for always being there for me" Addison whispered "don't mention it" Zed replied kissing her on the forehead. "I love you"

Addison smiled "I love you too"

00000

Zira was in her room playing her guitar and singing softy

"I don't need you to respect me I respect me

I don't need you to love me I love me

but I want you to konw you could konw me

if you change your mind

if you change your mind

if you change your mind

You think i'm no good don't you?

just admit it just admit it

and it gets to me sometimes

when i let it when i let it

its easy to let it

its easy to forget

I don't need you to respect me I respect me

I don't need you to love me I love me

but I want you to konw you could konw me

if you change your mind

if you change your mind

if you change your mind"

Zed and Addison came into her room and sat down next to her. "are you ok?" Zed asked "no" Zira said "where's Willow?" Zed asked "she went home" Zira said "I don't blame her. Music usually clams me down"

"it always has" Addison said "how much did you hear?"

"all of it. you guys weren't actually going to go though with it right?" Zira asked

Addison looked at her "no. We never even thought about it"

"you mean the world to us" Zed said "before you where even born you meant the world to us"

"you want to hear the story of how we had you?" Addison asked

"the full version? I've never hread the full storty before"

Zed nodded "eveything"

Zira got comfortable in between her parents and wondered what they were about to tell her.

**Hey guys! Let me konw what you think about Zira and Willow having a baby, if you guys hate the idea i can change it. Yes I konw two women can't have kids in that way but hey this is my fan fiction so if you hate it don't read it, or just skip over it if you want. More chapters coming soon! thank you all for reading this it mean a lot :)**


	32. Zed and Addison

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

22 YEARS AGO

"it's blue" Addison sighed "why is it always blue?"

"hey it's ok" Zed said putting his arms around her "we can always try again"

"we have been trying for two years Zed" Addison said blinking back tears "we might have to face the facts here"

"ok" Zed sighed "what about if we try one more time"

"Zed-

"it couldn't hurt Addie" Addison sighed "ok you win we can try one more time"

000000

a few weeks later..

"Your home early" Zed said coming inside the house

"I just got back from the doctors" Addison said "what happened are you sick?" Zed asked concerned "I fainted earlier today" Addison said "i'm ok it was just so out of the blue after it happened I went to the doctor to see what was wrong with me"

"What did he say?"

"i'm pregnant"

"Addie please don't joke about that" Addison said nothing and smiled at him. "wait. Your really pregnant?" Zed asked hopefully

Addison smiled "i'm really pregnant, the doctor confirmed it" Zed pulled her into a hug. "were having a baby!"

Addison kissed him Zed kissed her back.

000000

Zed and Addison were going to his dad's house to have dinner Zoe was 20 years old now she was going to be their too, she was in college and Zed hadn't seen her in a while so they were both really excited.

halfway up the driveway the door opened Zoe was standing there "Zed!"

"Zoe!" Zoe ran up to meet them Zed picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you kid" "I missed you too"

Zoe gave Addison a hug "I missed you too Cheerleader" Addison smiled "it's great to see you Zoe"

all three of them came inside. Zevon (Zed's dad) was waiting for them. "Hey Son! good to see you" Zevon gave him a hug "it's good to see you too Pops" Zed smiled

"Addie you look more beautiful every time I see you"

"that's so sweet thank you"

"no really you have this glow about you tonight" Zed and Addison shared a secret smile "ok let's Eat!"

"now what have you two been up too?" Zevon asked "what do you mean?" Zed asked

"you two have been sharing looks all night what's the secret?"

"well Addie's pregnant" Zed said "really?" Zevon asked "were having a baby" Addison smiled "this is the best news ever! i'm so happy for you both. if you two ever need any help with anything just let me konw"

"I can't believe i'm going to be an aunt!" Zoe said excitedly "when are you due?" Zevon asked "sometime in August" Addison said

"you two are going to be the best parents"

a few weeks later Addison had just gotten home. "hey babe, How was seeing your parents?" "it was great." Addison said dryly "really really great"

"are you ok?" Zed asked Addison had a few mood swings so her not acting like herself was normal these days but Zed could tell something was up.

"why does everyone ask me that?!" Addison shouted

"whoa, ok Addie just try to claim down"

Addison took a deep breath. "feel better?" Zed asked Addison's stomach was swirling with so many emotions also the baby had just started to kick so that didn't help things. Addison rushed to the bathroom just in time. Zed quickly fallowed her.

"was that because of the baby or because of your parents?" Zed asked after she had finished. "both"

"Addie what happened?" Zed asked gently helping her to the sofa. "when I told them I was pregnant I thought they would be happy, because it took us so long I was staring to doubt if we could ever have kids, you konw?" Addie put her hands on her belly "then this miracle happened"

Addison started crying. Zed put his arm around her shoulder "hey, what's wrong?" "the first thing they asked me was if I was getting an abortion"

Zed's blood boiled "they asked you that?!" Addison nodded. "that was it, they didn't even seem happy for me. I don't care if this baby is half Zombie or not. it's a gift"

"I feel he same way" Zed answered. "the baby's kicking like crazy" Zed put his hand on her belly "hey kiddo, I konw that was a lot to handle but me and mommy are always going to love and protect you"

The kicking slowed down as if the baby was calmed by Zed's words. "Thank you." Addison said "She's not even born yet and she's already her daddy's girl"

"how do you konw it's a girl?"

Addison smiled "I don't. I just have this feeling"

000000

before they knew it August had rolled around. "how are you feeling?" Zed asked "really hot. I'm so ready to be done with pregnancy i'm so uncomfortable all the time"

Zed smiled "only a few more days" "I konw i'm really excited." Addison moved over so Zed could sit next to her on the bed. Zed put his hand on her belly. "I can't wait for her to get here" "me too"

0000

Addison was At Bree and Bozo's house. Zed was at Seabrook high training the football team for there big game in a few weeks, it was Sunday Addison was due in three days.

Bree was at the table coloring with her daughter Zara who was 5 years old. Zara had a nice mix of both her parents skin tones she had mostly black hair but a small section of it was green like her fathers.

"hey Bree?"

"yeah?"

"what's it like?"

Bree knew what she was asking "it hurts a lot, it usually takes a few hours by the end of it your going to be exhausted. But holding your baby for the first time makes it all wroth it"

"how long were you in labor with Zara?"

"24 hours"

"that's right! I forgot about that" Addison put her hands on her stomach. Bree smiled at her "your going to be a great mom Addie"

Addison smiled "thanks Bree, I hope so"

"do you konw if its a girl or a boy?" Bree asked "we want it to be a surprise, I think it's a girl" Addison said

"Zara do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

"a girl. boys are gross" Bree and Addison laughed.

Addsion stood up for a second to give her back some relief she felt a gush of water run down her legs and onto the floor.

Addsion touched her stomach. "Addie are you ok?"

"I don't konw." Bree looked at the puddle "is it time?"

"I think so, i'm not having contractions yet is that normal?"

"sometimes it takes a while before the contractions start, but since your water broke we should go to the hospital" Bree said getting the car keys "Zara we have to take Addie to the hospital because she's having her baby" Bree explained

"yay! the baby's coming!" Zara shouted excitedly

the three of them got in the car Addison called Zed "Hey Addie"

"hey, so someone desided to come a little early"

"right now?" Zed asked

"yeah but don't worry we are already on our way to the hospital, can you pick up my duffel bag?"

"of course. I'll meet you at the hospital, hang in there"

"bye"

Addison was sitting up in the hospital bed "I got the duffel bag" Zed was standing in the doorway with the duffel bag in his hand.

Addison smiled. Zed pulled up a chair next to her "how bad are the contractions?"

"their getting stronger" Addison rubbed her belly and smiled "I can't wait to meet our baby" Zed took her hand and smiled "me too"

00000

Addison had been in labor for five hours "just one more big push" the doctor said Addison screamed giving all her effort into the last push a second later a baby's cries filled the room. 'it's a girl"

"you did it" Zed said smiling kissing her on the forehead. Moments later the newborn was placed on Addison's chest. "hi baby" Addison whispered "she's beautiful" Zed smiled

"what do you want to name her?" Zed asked "I was thinking.. Zira"

"I love it. What made you think of that name?" Zed asked

"well we always call her our little miracle and Mira is like the word miracle so it's kind of like that expect her name starts with a Z"

"I love it"

0000000

Addison and Zed had just brought Zira home from the hospital. The two were in bed Zira's bassinet was in their room on Addison's side of the bed it would be for the first few weeks so they could figure out how many times they had to get up during the night Also Addison had to nurse every two hours so it just made things easier for her.

Addison and Zed were watching Zira sleep. "she makes so much noise when she sleeps" Addison whispered

"it's hard to tell if she's awake or not" "I konw" Zed agreed "speaking of we should probably get some sleep"

"sleep sounds amazing" Addison said after a few minutes the couple was sleeping, curled up like spoons.

Zira started fussing. "do you think she's awake?" Zed asked "she'll probably just quiet herself down" Addison said without opening her eyes. Without warning Zira started to scream.

Zed turned on the light, got up and held Zira in his arms. "hey it's ok sweetie" Zed sat back down on the bed next to his wife. Zed did everything he could think of to sooth her but Zira kept screaming. "she might be hungry" Zed said passing her to Addison.

Addison quickly unbuttoned her blouse she held Zira close to her chest "it's ok baby girl" Zira latched on and started eating.

Addson smiled at her "good girl" a tear rolled down her check. "i'm ok, i'm just really happy. We waited so long for her"

Zed wrapped his arm around Addison "I konw. I'm really happy too" they gave each other a quick kiss.

0000

Current Time.

"So that's the whole story" Zed said

"wow. that's amazing" Zira said "Why didn't you guys tell me before?"

"I guess we wanted to wait for the right moment" Addison said

"thank you for telling me" Zira said to them "I love you guys"

"we love you too"

**Hey guys! Let me konw what you think about Zira and Willow having a baby, if you guys hate the idea i can change it. Yes I konw two women can't have kids in that way but hey this is my fan fiction so if you hate it don't read it, or just skip over it if you want. More chapters coming soon! thank you all for reading this it mean a lot :)**


	33. The Wedding

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

the day of the wedding was here!

Zira was looking at herself in the mirror she had on a white wedding dress and her hair was curled. "are you nervous?" Addison asked "no" Zira thought for a moment "yes"

Addsion smiled "I was too" she gave her a hug "it's going to be fine" Then she went to take her seat.

"just when I think you can't get more beautiful you prove me wrong" Willow said standing in the doorway she was wearing a light brown dress.

Zira quickly turned around her back to Willow. "were not supposed to see each other before the wedding, it's bad luck"

Willow rolled her eyes smiling. "do you even konw why that's a rule?"

"well no, but-

Willow cut her off. "that became a rule because if the groom saw the bride before the wedding they would both change there minds and not get married"

Willow came over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Zira look at me"

Zira's brown eyes met Willow's cool silver ones. "that's not going to happen because You love me and I love you"

"I love you too"

Zira put her hand on her belly "wow" she whispered "are you ok?" Willow asked Zira smiled "the baby just kicked"

"really?"

"yeah, feel" Zira took Willow's hand and put it on her belly "feel that?" Willow smiled "that's amazing! Our baby's kicking"

"you should probably get going you don't want to late to your own wedding" Zira said teasing her Willow kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you in a minute"

Soon before they knew it was time for the wedding to start. Zira slowly walked down the aisle towards Willow. Then the wedding began soon it was time for the vows.

"Willow the moment i meet you my life changed in a wonderful way You the best thing in my life I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Zira your so talented and kind. When things wren't so great you were always there for me I don't really care if we stand out in a crowd i'm just happy to be with you"

"you may kiss the bride" Zira and Willow kissed each other it was a nice long kiss. Everyone cheered.

The newlyweds looked into each other's eyes "I love you"

**Hey guys! Let me konw what you think about Zira and Willow having a baby, if you guys hate the idea i can change it. Yes I konw two women can't have kids in that way but hey this is my fan fiction so if you hate it don't read it, or just skip over it if you want. More chapters coming soon! thank you all for reading this it mean a lot :)**


	34. Let's make this place your home

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Zira's album was released shorty after the wedding a few days before Halloween. A few weeks later Zira woke up from a pounding on her window.

"what?" Zira slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened the window. " Babe this had better be important"

Willow climbed into her room. "it's three in the morning" Zira said still half awake "Your on the radio!" Willow said excitedly

"WHAT?!" Zira said now fully awake "are you sure? I just released it three weeks ago"

"Your on the radio" Willow said excitedly "So people like my music!?" Zira asked Willow nodded excitedly.

"I think you released it just at the right time, people wanted something new and exiting and you gave that to them" Willow explained

"I can't believe people actually like it" Zira said smiling

"of course they do your amazing" Willow said kissing her on the forehead.

"i'm actually really glad you woke me up even in this ungodly hour of the morning" Willow giggled sitting on the bed with her.

"if you want to sense you came all this way you could just stay here" Zira said Willow smiled making herself comfortable beside her.

Soon the two where asleep in each other's arms.

A FEW WEEKS LATER..

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Willow asked Zira was guiding her from behind she smiled "yes, now don't take it off it will ruin the surprise, ok only a few more steps and now you can take it off"

Willow took the blindfold off in front of her was a small white house it was a nice house with a very green lawn and window boxes with flowers in them.

"Want to go inside?" Zira asked "Sure Willow said

it was a small house but it did have a upstairs and an attic the carpet was a really ugly gray color it looked like it had seen better days in fact it might have at once been white.

But the rest of it was nice there was a fairly new kitchen and a nice big bedroom a living room a dining room there was a spare room across the hallway.

"I konw it's really small and the carpet is awful and we still have to buy furniture and everything like that.. do you like it?" Zira asked "I've been getting paid pretty well lately when the album came out.."

"I love it"

"really?"

"I can't believe you bought us a house" Willow went over and hugged her "I'm so glad you like it" Zira kissed her on the check. "It's the best surprise you've ever given me" Willow said they kissed each other lovingly.

Hey** guys! Let me konw what you think about Zira and Willow having a baby, if you guys hate the idea i can change it. Yes I konw two women can't have kids in that way but hey this is my fan fiction so if you hate it don't read it, or just skip over it if you want. More chapters coming soon! thank you all for reading this it mean a lot :)**


	35. one in a million

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Zira was five months pregnant now but she was still recording songs everyday for a new album that she would hopefully release before the baby was born.

Zira was sitting in a chair with the computer in front of her. This album was going to be a bit different then the other one this time Willow was going to be singing some songs with her.

Willow was sitting beside her "are you sure about this?"

"yes, i really want you to do this with me besides you can sing"

"not like you can"

Zira looked at her "I think you have a beautiful voice, all you have to do is sing"

"alright if that's what you want" Willow put her headphones on Zira did the same and picked up her gaiter she started to sing.

"Tell me something you never told before

Before I walk through the door, I adore you, I adore you"

Willow joined in "I do, I do"

then both of them sang together.

Smile with me and cry with me  
I won't ever tell a soul  
Hold my hand  
I'll squeeze it back  
And I'll never let go

Never give up, never look back  
I won't give up I'll keep on trying  
Dry your tears up, all your crying  
Cannot fix me up my darling  
Fix me up my darling

Twisty, turning winding path  
I could listen to your laugh  
As we tiptoe on these humble truths  
I don't want to lose you  
Show me how to love deeper than the surface, my friend  
And you can show me what it means to have purpose  
And I'll tell you again

Never give up, never look back  
I won't give up I'll keep on trying  
Dry your tears up, all your crying  
Cannot fix me up my darling  
Fix me up my darling

Woh…"

They both took there headphones off. Willow smiled "ok that was actually really cool" Zira smiled at her "see? I told you we make a good team"

Willow leaned over and kissed her. "yeah we do"

Zira looked at her phone. "we should probably get going we don't want to be late for the appointment" today was the day they were going to see an Ultrasound of their baby.

"ok let's go" Willow said helping her up.

000000

Zira was in a blue hospital gown the doctor spread some gel on her belly Willow was holding her hand. "ok it just might take me a minute to find it" The doctor said

The doctor looked at the screen in front of him. "wow."

"Is there something wrong?" Zira asked "what would you say if I told you you were having twins?"

"hypothetically? well I might freak out" Zira said "well you can breathe easy because your not"

Willow and Zira both breathed sighs of relief "Thank god" Zira said "we're really only prepared for one baby" Willow said

"when why would you ask that?" Zira asked confused The doctor sighed his expression looked pained "well.. your having triplets"

00000

"are you sure?" Zira asked The doctor stepped aside so they could look at the ultrasound plan as day there was three babies. "wow"

"that's like what a one in a million chance?" Willow asked "actually triplets are more common then you think they happen in about one in 10,000 pregnancies" the doctor explained

"wow that is just..wow" Zira said

"how far along are you?' The doctor asked

"four months"

"it's amazing you didn't notice sooner"

000000

Zira and Willow were on a walk around the block. "holy crap" Zira said "holy crap how are we going to do this?! twins maybe.. but triplets?!"

"I konw i'm kind of freaking out" Willow said

"that's three times as expensive! How are we going to mange this?"

"I don't konw" Willow said "at the moment I don't konw, but we have each other ok? we have each other and our parents and our families I don't konw how but things always have a way of working out"

Willow looked at her "yeah Zira i'm really sacred too, but we have each other"

Zira pulled her in for a hug. "You konw I love you right?" Zira asked her "Willow smiled "yeah I konw"

they slowly got out of the embrace "I also konw where to get some answers, genitally speaking anyway"

Zira looked at her sightly amused "what are you even talking about?"

"well Werewolf,Human and Zombie genetics are different I don't really konw that much about it but I konw someone who does"

a few minutes later they were at the house. "So she knows about things like this?" Zira asked "oh yeah"

Willa opened the door. "hey you two, I didn't konw you were coming over.. is everything ok?"

Willow took Zira's hand "we need to talk"

**Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen. **


	36. Of Werewolf's and Zombies

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

"triplets!?"

"yeah.." Willow said

"Triplets" Willow said again looking at them. "wow. that is.. really big news, how are you guys feeling about this?"

"really overwhelmed" Zira said "scared, nervous"

"it's not that we don't want the babies or anything like that, its just kind of a lot right now" Willow said "so why do you need me?"

"well you've been the great Alpha for years now so you konw way more then me about this stuff" Willow said "so how common is it for Werewolf's to have more the one baby?"

"well Werewolf's are at bit like wolfs in a sense of even though we are half human just like wolfs Werewolf's always have more then one pup at a time." Willa explained

"oh. But i'm half human" Zira said "so how does that explain the triplets?"

"triplets aren't uncommon in pregnancy with humans but the most likely expiation is family genetics. Wyatt and I are twins, Wytner had twins so it's family genetics's really"

"yeah but it's triplets" Willow said

"it's just your wolf genetics kicking in" Willa said

"well what about you and Eliza? you guys only had Zinnia" Zira pointed out

"well she is a Zombie and Zombies usually only have one kid at a time so her genetics won there" Willa explained "my point is sometimes things like this just happen"

"at least now it makes more sense" Willow said "thank you"

"your welcome. It's normal to be worried about this kind of thing. When I found out Eliza was pregnant I had no idea how things would work out"

Zinnia had just woken up from a nap she was four years old now. She went over to Willa and sat in her lap "hi Mama"

Willa smiled at her "Hi baby"

"hey how did you and Eliza get together?" Zira asked "she was going to tell me but.. well you konw" the day that Eliza was going to tell Zira about how she and Willa fell in love they found out she was pregnant.

"Aunt Willa you have to tell her!" Willow said excitedly "its really cute"

"tell her Mama! Please?" Zinnia had heard the story a few times before but it was one of her favorites. "well I can't say no to that face can I?" Willa smiled at her daughter. "ok so it all started when we first met now remember the Werewolf's had just come to Seabrook high and we didn't play by the rules.."

** Also the Willa and Eliza Love story will be the next chapter:) Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen. **


	37. Love story

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

"it was a few years ago back in high school" Willa said

HIGH SCHOOL

Eliza wasn't really sure about talking to the Werewolf's, but Zed needed all the votes he could get if he wanted to beat Bucky.

"hello Werewolfs i'm Zed, Zombie football star, presidential hopeful" Zed held out his hand for a handshake the Werewolf's just looked at him Zed put his arm down.

"when Zombies came to Seabrook it was really hard for us to adjust too" Eliza said hoping to find common ground with the Werewolf's. The leader of the group.. Willa?

yes that had too be her name, spoke up "Were nothing like you Zombies" Eliza looked at her "you sort of are. Your necklace is powered right? Sort of like an organic Z-band"

"your smarter then he looks" Willa's expression was emotionless but Eliza could tell her eyes were smiling. Eliza felt her checks heat up she smiled "thanks"

"that necklace keeps you from fully wolfing out?" Zed asked Willa looked at him the light in her eyes was gone "the opposite. Our moonstones make us our true werewolf selfs"

"so without it you'd be human?" Zed asked "no we'd die, We'd be nothing" there was an uncomfortable quiet no one really knew what to say.

"Imagine how alive you'd feel if you didn't have to tamp things down. Hold back your true selves." Eliza said her eyes were shining she was very passionate about this topic, "Actually, I've got this theory that zombies might've evolved beyond their need for Z-bands."

Willa looked at Eliza _Cute_ she thought to herself.

THE PRAWN

this was moments after they had all risked there lives to get the moonstone back. Everyone was dancing, except Willa who was standing alone by the food table Eilza went up to her "hey- Willa cut her off

Shh. I don't want to miss this" Eliza looked over and saw Wyatt from across the room. He was talking to Wytner whatever he was saying made her smile then they hand in hand went to dance.

Willa smiled "nice job brother" Eliza looked at her "what was that about?" Willa looked at her "he just confessed his love to her, it's about time too ive been waiting forever to see those two get together"

"turns out they both liked each other but didn't konw what to say until now" Willa said "I wonder why that is" Eliza wondered

"near death probably" Eliza laughed Willa smiled "i'm serous! near death exprices bring people closer together, it makes you think and puts things in perspective like if we all really did die down there Wyatt would never had told Wytner how he felt. You konw? why do people wait so long for things they want to happen?

why don't they make it happen themselves?"

"yeah.." Eliza moved closer to Willa they both looked at there friends dancing the night away. Eliza slowly reached out her hand toward Willa, Willa did the same there hands slowly found each other.

Eliza looked down and smiled there hands were perfectly intertwined. Willa looked at Eliza, smiling "what took you so long?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"I don't konw it just felt it was the right moment tonight has been.. magical so i figured why not spend it with a magical girl?" Willa said Eliza blushed just then the lihgts dimmed and a slow song came on.

"sooo do you want to go dance?" Eliza asked Willa smiled at her "with you? always"

a few days later after the prawn.

everyone was hanging out in the wolf den. Willa and Eliza hadn't told there friends that they were dating but they planned to tonight. everything was fine

"guy we have some exciting news" Willa said everyone looked at her "Eliza and I are- Willa stopped and looked at Zed Addison noticed too something was wrong "Zed what's wrong?" Addison asked in a panicked voice

Zed was breathing hard "I don't konw, I think my Z-band- but he never got to finish his sentence without warning he went full Zombie. "Zed look at me you can fight this" Addison said Zed roared and threw Wytner across the room. Wyatt and Willa went over to check to see if she was ok.

Addison found Zed's Z- band and put it back on his wrist. Zed was back to normal "are you ok?" Addison asked "yeah i think so" Zed said "I have no idea how that happened"

"oh god Wytner.." Zed looked at her from across the room "i'm ok" Wytner said "i'm so sorry you konw i can't control it when it happens.."

Wyatt looked at Zed "I think you should leave"

"he's right" Willa said "I think you all need to leave"

"Willa can we at least- Willa cut Addison off "no." Willa went up to Zed "You could have killed her! I don't care if you can't control it my job is to protect this pack at all times."

"wait what are you saying?" Zed asked "I NEVER want to see any of you here again, your no longer welcome here."

"so that it?! After all weve been though together" Addsion said in disbelieve she was crying now. "can we just-

"just go. Willa had tears in her eyes as well she didn't want to do this but she had to. "please leave"

"by the way your welcome for saving your precious moonstone" Zed said angrily on his way out.

a few days later in the wolf den...

"how are you holding up?'

"fine"

"Wytner you've barely said anything in like three days and you and Wyatt keep glancing at each other when you think no one's looking, what's bothering you?"

"its nothing"

"your my best friend Wytner I can tell when your upset"

"can we talk outside?" Wyatt came out to talk with them. "ok so a few days ago after all the drama happened" Wyatt paused looking over at Wynter "do you want to tell her or should I?"

I can"

"guys get to the point what is going on?!" Willa asked "I'm pregnant"

Willa looked at her "are you sure?" Wytner nodded "wow. I can't believe.. wow. How are you guys handing this?"

"It's kind of terrifying" Wyatt said "but kind of exciting" Wytner added "mostly terrifying"

"we all still have a few months of school left" Willa pointed out "you guys are only 18"

"well so are you, it's not so uncommon for Werewolf's to mate young Willa" Wyatt said

"I konw" Willa said "thank you for telling me"

"just please don't tell the rest of the pack yet" Wytner said "I won't"

0000000

Willa was at Eliza's doorstep. Eliza opened the door "what the hell Willa?!"

"I didn't want to do that"

"then why did you!?" Eliza said heartbreak in her voice

"it's my job I have to protect the pack" Willa said Eliza sat down next to her. Willa ran her fingers though her hair "I don't want to fight, I've had a lot going on"

"ok so talk" Eliza said

"Wytner's pregnant"

"WHAT?!"

"yeah.." Eliza looked at Willa "she's going to have a baby"

"babies" Willa said "how do you konw?" Willa shrugged "Werewolves always have more the one. I'm really sorry about the other night I konw it shouldn't have done that I just wasn't thinking clearly it just all happened so fast and now Wytner's pregnant and she hasn't told anyone yet-

Eliza cut her off by kissing her on the lips the kiss was soft and tentative. She pulled back "was that ok?' Willa nodded "that was more then ok"

Eliza smiled "want to do it again?" "more then anything, yes" Eliza leaned in again and this time Willa kissed her back all their worries melted away as they kissed each other. After a few minutes they pulled away "was that good?" Willa asked "that was wonderful" Eliza smiled

a few months later..

it was midnight Eliza opened the door Willa was standing there. "Willa it's really late.." Eliza looked into her girlfriends eyes "What's wrong?'

Willa didn't say anything and burst into tears. Eliza pulled her into a hug "hey it's ok" Once Willa had calmed down they went to sit in the Zombie light garden "Wytner had her pups today" Willa said

"well that's a good thing Right? you don't have to be sad about that" Eliza said "one of the babies didn't make it, the umbilical cord got wrapped around his neck.. stillborn"

"Willa i'm so sorry.." Eliza leaned her head on her shoulder "that's awful"

"Is the other baby ok?'

"she's fine"

Eliza smiled "so it'a a girl" Willa manged a small smile "yeah I have a niece" "what's her name?" "Willow"

"that's cute" Willa leaned into Eliza "thank you" "for what?"

Willa looked at her "just for letting me talk to you even if it is an ungodly hour of the night" Eliza giggled "Also just for being you"

"You konw i'm falling in love with you right?" Eliza asked Willa smiled "So am I"

"I love you" "I love you too, always"

000000

a few years later

Eliza was four months pregnant now she was sitting in their bed. "Hey Wil" "yeah?"

"C'mere" Willa lied down on the bed by Eliza her head was by Eliza's swollen belly. "I can feel the baby moving" Eliza smiled down at her "pretty amazing huh?"

"yeah it is"

"I can not believe we are going to be parents in a few short months" Eliza said "we'll figure it out" Willa said "how do you konw?' Eliza asked Willa held her hand and kissed it "Iv'e got you and you have me that's how I konw"

00000

birth

"your doing so great baby" Willa said holding her hand "you got this" Eliza gave one last push then fell back on the bed exhausted a baby crying rang out in the room.

Willa smiled "you did it" she kissed her on the forehead. "congratulations you two it's a girl" the baby was lied on Eliza's chest. Eliza smiled "hi baby girl"

"she's beautiful" Willa said looking at their newborn daughter. "what do you want to name her?"

"what about.. Zinnia we always liked that name for a girl" Eliza said "i love that name"

Eliza looked at her "i love you" Willa smiled and kissed her on the check "I love you too, always."

** Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen. **


	38. getting ready for babies

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Zira and Willow were sitting on their bed. "this house has never felt smaller" Zira said

"Yeah I konw" Willow said "but there are three rooms upstairs that we can use." "yeah that's true" Zira said "it is kind of a small house..maybe we should get a bigger one"

"I like this house" Willow said "yeah so do I but- Willow cut her off by giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "we'll figure it out as we go. Let's not make a mountain out of a molehill"

"but i'm so good at it" Zira teased Willow laughed "yeah I konw"

I still can't believe it.. triplets" Zira whispered looking down at her belly. "besides being terrified out of my mind. I've always wanted a big family" Zira looked wistful "when I was little I'd always wish I had a sibling, someone to play with, someone to talk too I asked my parents about it once they got really sad when i asked that. At the time I had no idea they had such hard time getting pregnant. So i just never brought it up after that."

"yeah.. I konw what that feels like"

Willow i'm sorry i forgot.." Willow held her hand "it's ok sometimes I forget too."

Zira knew what it felt like to want a sibling but for Willow to have had a sibling then had him be taken away so soon before she had even known him.. that just leaves you with a bunch of questions like what if? And her parents to lose a child.. that kind of hurt never goes away

"i'm excited" Willow said smiling Zira shifted to make herself more comfortable. "you ok?'

"yeah i'm fine the babies are just really moving around in there" Zira too Willow's hand and placed it on the side of her belly. Willow smiled "hi babies"

000000

a few months later Zira was six months pregnant. "can I look yet?" Willow smiled "no not yet.. ok open your eyes."

Zira gasped looking at the nursery it was painted to look like a forest scene with trees and a full moon. She stepped inside in the corner there was a little bookshelf filled with broad books and a few stuffed teddy bears and other animal sat on top. in the middle of the room there was three bassinets for when the babies came.

there was a green cushioned rocking chair in another corner Zira looked up there were fairy lights crisscrossing the ceiling. "what's up with the lights?" Zira asked

Willow filped a little light switch and the little fairy lights lit up. "you have to lie down to get the full effect"

"ok?' Willow smiled and helped her wife lie down Willow got down beside her "see so when the babies look up at the ceiling it will look like stars shining in the sky"

Zira said nothing she squeezed her hand and smiled. "you did all this?"

"well not ALL of it my mom helped too, but yeah I guess I did most of it" Willow said looking at Zira.

Willow looked at Zira's face, she was crying. "hey what's wrong?" "nothing, i'm just really happy and I have three babies inside of me, pregnancy hormones and everything"

Willow kissed her forehead "So I've heard"

"You really are the best you konw that, right?" Zira looked at her partner Willow smiled "I do now" they kissed each other.

** Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen. **


	39. Zira and Wytner

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

"I am so sick of being pregnant" Zira said "I don't think my stomach can stretch any more" "only two more weeks" Willow said taking her hand "you can hang on until then"

00000

the next day. They were in the Wolf den "are you sure your going to be ok?" Willow asked Zira rolled her eyes and smiled "yes, for the thousandth time yes i'm not due for another two weeks you konw that"

"yeah I konw.."

"your leading your first hunt i don't want you to miss this big moment because of me" Willow looked uncertain "hey you konw me since when have I ever been early for anything?" Willow smiled

"although, i do think its odd that the only two left here are me and your mom" Willow tried not to smile "you totally planned this" Zira smiled and shook her head "you guys both need to get to konw each other, bond more"

"I've tried, I don't think your mom likes me that much.." Zira said "sure she does, you guys just have to spend more time together" Zira sighed "your the boss"

"heck yes I am" Willow smiled then she knelt down and put her hands on Zira's belly "hey big three i'm going to be gone for a little bit so you be good to your Mama ok?" Willow kissed her belly Zira smiled "you are adorable"

"you konw you love it" Willow stood up and kissed her on the lips Zira kissed her back. "ok lovebirds we have to go" Willa said coming up to them, they both blushed "call me if anything happens" Willow said "I will. Have a great time"

"I love you!" Willow called

"I love you too!"

after a about a half an hour of just sitting in the wolf den not speaking to each other Zira spoke up. "Can you help me up?" Wytner stood up and grabbed both of her hands "ok one two three, there we go"

"thank you"

"your welcome" Wytner looked at Zira for a moment "where's your necklace?"

"oh um, I took it off a while ago I didn't want the necklace messing with my Z-band when I'm pregnant and all. My mom's holding unto it for me until the babies are born" Zira explained

"do you want to go for a walk?" Wytner asked "sure"

They walked around for a while then Zira stopped. "are you ok?" Wytner asked Zira rubbed her back "my back has been killing me all day"

"want me to help you sit down?" Wytner asked "no i'm good I think I just need to walk it off"

"I love the fall it's so beautiful this time of year" Zira remarked Zira felt a gush of water run down her legs. "was that- Zira nodded "that was my water. My water just broke"

0000

soon Zira was sitting up in a hospital bed. "Wynter... Wytner..Wtyner!" Wytner looked at her "Will you stop pacing? your making me nervous"

"how are you so claim right now?" Wytner asked "I'm not, i just konw that i have to be because if i freak out i could go into an early labor and this is a high risk pregnancy my mom had a really hard time getting pregnant I didn't konw If I could even have a baby, let alone three"

"your already in labor" Wytner pointed out

"thanks Wytner I had no idea" Zira said dryly "don't worry about me i'm fine my concretions haven't even started yet, they are really moving around in there. Don't look so freaked these three never stop moving, it's normal"

"Willow's still not answering her phone" Wytner said "the deeper in you get the worse the reception is out there"

"So I guess it's just you and me for now huh?" Zira asked "it looks like it" Wytner said "At least i won't be pregnant much longer, i didn't mind that everyone looks at me like this is a teen pregnancy. I'm 22 it's not that bad people"

"I konw what that feels like" Wytner said "being a werewolf was hard enogth at school but when I got pregnant.. I got so many looks from the kids at school"

"how old-

"18"

"that is pretty young for a baby" Zira didn't say anything for a moment she rubbed her belly "ow." "its not time yet is it?" Wytner asked "no i'm just having my first contraction. Wytner you look like your going to throw up, Are you ok?'

"i shouldn't be here"

"why?"

"I have bad memroies about this stuff"

"I konw. the truth is Wytner i'm really scared. This wasn't soposted to happen today! I'm not ready!" Wytner went over to her she Knew Zira was having a panic attack. "hey look at me. take deep breaths ok? tell me about how you got those scars on your check"

"well I was in the Zombie safe room. My Z-band went off" Zira explained "Willow was there too when the lights came on she was so startled she slapped me in the face" Zira smiled remembering "that's how I got these"

"how did you konw what to do?' Zira asked "i used to get panic attacks when I was younger" Wytner said Zira said nothing for a moment thinking "why.. why do you hate me?'

Wynter looked surprised by the question. "I don't hate you, it's not you it's me. I haven't been around you lately or at all ever since I found out you were pregnant" Wytner took a breath then explained "before I was pregnant I got really sick my whole pack did but I got hit with it the worst. Then when it one of my babies ended up stillborn I thought it was my fault.. I'm kind of bad luck So I've been advolding you because-

"You didn't want anything bad to happen to me.: Zira whispered "oh Wytner. You could have just told me. It's not your fault perfectly normal healthy people have stillborn babies sometimes too. I don't think anyone knows why sometimes things like that happen and it sucks, it really sucks but none of that was your fault"

Wytner had tears in her eyes "I konw."

000000

Flashback: 23 years ago Wyatt and Wytner had just had Willow. Wyatt was in the den holding Willow when Willa came up to him. "you guys have to talk, I konw you don't want to talk about it but you guys should at least try."

"it hurts too much" Wyatt said looking down "I konw but you guys have to at least talk to each other. She won't talk to me or anyone else she needs you" Willa said looking at Wytner from across the den she was sitting down and looking at the wall in front of her. "your right, I'll go talk to her you don't mind watching her?" Wyatt asked

"you konw you never have to ask" Willa said smiling Wyatt carefully handed Willow to Willa. Willa smiled "hi baby" Wyatt smiled his thanks then went over to his mate.

"Wytner" Wynter snapped out of her daze. "hi" "hey"

"I can't stop thinking about him, the one we lost" Wytner said "I konw I should be happy because we have a new baby.. it's just so hard"

"me too. I think about him all the time. Then I feel guilty for not thinking about him it's hard for me too" Wytner gave a small smile "I thought I was the only one"

Wyatt put his arm around her. "I love you so much" "I love you too"

000000

Zira's contractions got closer together as time went by Wytner held her hand and told her it was going to be ok. Zira was having another contraction "that's a big one"

Zira nodded "keep breathing" The contraction passed "good girl"

"where are they? it's been two hours" Zira wondered "I've tried calling them, but nothing yet. I'm sure they'll be here Willow won't miss this" Wytner said trying to reassure her. Zira's eyes went wide and she gripped Wytner's hand "I think it's time"

** Sorry it's been so long school is crazy but I will post when I can. the next chapter is the birth chapter Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen.**


	40. one, two, three

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Wytner looked at her daughter in law "are you sure?" "I don't konw I've never done this before, what does it normally feel like?" Wytner thought for a moment "kind of like.. your body baring down on you"

"it kind of feels like that, i'm not sure" Zira said "ether way Willow's not here yet and i'm not doing this without her"

"I don't really think that's a great idea-

"I don't to do this without her ok?!" Wytner looked at her startled. "sorry it's just.. I can't do this without her, i'm really scared"

"so what do you want me to do?" Wytner asked Another contraction took hold of Zira. "distract me"

There was a knock on the door. "who could that be?" Wytner asked "I don't konw.. the doctor maybe? hopefully the Werewolves" Zira said

"Girl if you don't open this door i'm going to kick it down" said a very failmer voice on the other side of the door Wytner opened the door Quickly letting go of the door knob "why is everything sliver around here?!" Wytner looked at the angry red burns on her hand. "Silver is easy to clean witch is good for a hospital, the door knob drove Willa crazy too"

it was Eliza and Zinnia.

"Eliza? what are you doing here?" Wytner asked "You really think I would miss this? I figured you guys could use some company. How is she doing how is everything?"

"she's hanging in there I think she's pretty close, she can barely keep her legs closed"

"what does that mean?" Zinnia asked "it's nothing you have to worry about kiddo" Eliza said to her. "the problem is that she really wants to wait until Willow gets here"

"she knows that labor can take hours right?"

"I've tried to reason with her but she can be very stubborn when she wants to be" Wynter said "trust me I konw" Eilza said smiling "So can we come in?"

"yeah" Wytner moved out of the way to let them step inside. "Hey look who it is my two favorite people" Zira smiled "I'm so glad your here"

"hey Z, how's my favorite niece?"

"i'm your only niece"

"Even if you weren't you'd still be my favorite" Eliza took her hand Zira smiled she put her hands on her belly "I'm pretty big huh?" Zinnia looked at her big belly with wide eyes. "your fatter then Santa Claus"

"Zinnia that's not a nice think to say" Eliza said firmly but Zira knew she wasn't being mean kids just say whatever pops into their heads, Zira started laughing "it's true i'm huge"

"when are the babies coming?" Zinnia asked "probably sometime today" Zira said "I hope they come soon I really want someone to play with"

Zinnia looked thoughtful as if she was thinking about something. "do they hurt you?"

Zira smiled "no sweet girl, they don't hurt me. They do kick, want to feel it?" Zinnia nodded Zira took Zinnia's small hand and put it on the side of her belly. Zinnia's eyes went wide "feel that?" Zinnia giggled "yeah"

"you guys are going to be great friends" Zira smiled

"I wish they would hurry up and get here"

"me too kiddo, you can wait a little longer right?" Zira asked Zinnia sighed "but I've been waiting for years!" Eliza smiled "it's only been a few months"

"I can't wait to meet them" Zira said rubbing her belly.

0000000

about 15 minutes had passed Zira's contractions got stronger if she couldn't tell if her body was bearing down on her before she could totally tell now but stubborn as she was Zira wanted to wait she didn't want to do it without Willow, she couldn't.

Suddenly the door burst open it was Wyatt Willa and Willow. "where were you guys? you where gone for like 2 hours" Wytner said "on our way back from hunting we may have run into a bear" Willa said

"is everybody-

"everyone is fine Wynter" Wyatt said to his mate. "no serious injures just a few cuts and bruises"

"thank god your all ok" Wytner went over and hugged them all tightly. "I love family reunions as much as the next person but I think i'm going to have my first baby any second now" Zira said clearly in pain.

the doctor checked to make sure. "it's crowning"

Soon everybody left the room Wytner was on her way out Zira took her hand "thank you" Wytner smiled "your welcome, good luck"

Willow smiled "you guys totally bonded, my plan worked." Zira smiled at her "you can gloat all you want later right now my body's telling me it's time to have some babies"

"feeling ok?"

"now that your here I am" Zira said smiling at her wife. "ok on the next contraction get ready to push"

0000000

sixteen hours later..

"you got this babe, last one" Willow said "ok just one more big push" the doctor said Zira screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. then silence. "is the baby ok?" Willow asked Zira knew the fear in her voice the seconds seemed like hours. Finally a loud cry pieced the room "she's ok she just had some fluid in her lungs and needed help getting it out." the doctor explained

Zira lied back on the bed relief and exhaustion poured over her like waves. "you did it, i'm so proud of you" Willow kissed her forehead Zira smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

00000

Zira woke up "hey baby mama" Willow said softly Zira smiled and sat up. "how long was I out?" "about an hour, you needed to rest you just had three babies after all"

"is everything.. are they- Willow held her hand "All three of them are just fine, perfectly healthy" "i'm so glad"

"their excited to meet their Mama"

Willow helped Zira sit up and Willow put a big pillow down on her lap so she could hold them at the same time. Willow carefully put the babies on the pillow Zira wrapped her arms around the sides of the pillow they they didn't fall off.

two boys and a girl. "look at them, their perfect" Zira whispered the three babies had little Werewolf ears and they were a little pale like Zira but that was normal. "what should we name them?" Zira asked

"I was thinking for one of the boys, Zachary" "I love that name." Zira hesitated "I was thinking for the other boy maybe.. William? after your brother"

Willow had tears in her eyes "it's prefect"

"now what about our little girl?' Willow asked "I was thinking Luna" Zira said "because you know she is part Werewolf and when I look at her I can't help thinking of the moon"

"that's cute I love it"

"and I love you"

** Sorry it's been so long school is crazy but I will post when I can. Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen.**


	41. sleepless nights

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

after staying overnight in the hospital Zira and Willow finally got to take there babies home. They had just stepped into the house "man it feels so good to be home"

Zira sighed "I feel the same way" Willow said they carefully set the car seats down on the floor Zira peered inside she smiled "their still sleeping, hopefully we can get at least some sleep tonight"

"you konw were probably not going to get a full night sleep ever again right?" Willow asked Zira sighed "yeah I konw"

0000000

a few hours later Zira and Willow had just got the triplets in there bassinets and they were in bed. They had only been asleep for about 15 minutes when they both were awakened by wailing.

the couple got out of bed and went to the nursery all three babies were crying at the same time. They looked at each other like _what now? _Zira then remembered that the doctor had told her newborns had to be fed every two hours. "I think they might be hungry" Zira went over and picked up Zachary and William in her arms and sat down with them in the rocking chair.

Zira quickly unbuttoned her blouse after a few seconds the crying stopped as the babies began to eat. Zira smiled down at them "that feels better doesn't it?"

Willow had Luna on her shoulder and was pacing around the nursery rubbing her back "it's ok Mommy's got you" the crying continued, a few minutes went by "hey babe do you konw where the burp clothes are? I think their finished"

"I think there in the dresser I can look" after a few minutes of searching while also trying to comfort Luna at the same time Willow found them. "I got them" Willow handed one to Zira "thank you." she smiled

Willow carefully put Luna down so she could burp William. "hey it's ok just let me finish up with your brother" Willow soothed William burped and spit up a bit Willow carefully put him in his bassinet "that's my good boy"

"one down two to go" Zira said after a few minutes Zachary burped Zira gently put him in his bassinet and he fell asleep. Willow was holding Luna trying to sooth her "maybe she's hungry?"

Zira shrugged "it couldn't hurt to try" Willow carefully passed Luna to Zira "hey baby girl it's ok" Luna kept crying "she still won't latch"

"she's probably just fussy. I'm sure she'll be asleep in a few minutes"

0000000

Willow was wrong. The crying just kept going on. And on. And on. In fact Luna got so loud that it had woken the other two up so they desided to take Luna into their room and try to clam her down.

"I've tried everything I can think of" Zira said rocking her in her arms "she will not stop crying"

"we could call our parents they did said if we ever needed anything that we could call them"

"that could work, I don't think my parents are going to up at the time of night though" Zira said "mine will" Willow said "they always are up late anyway" So Willow got her phoned and called up her Mom and Dad.

As they were waiting for them Zira hread crying from across the hall. She slowly got up and handed the screaming baby to Willow "it looks like I'm needed. Sorry you'll be ok on your own for a few minutes?"

"I think I can handle it"

"ok" Zira kissed her on the forehead.

Wyatt and Wytner picked up. "hey kiddo." Wyatt said "it's a little late for you to be calling is everything ok?"

"Luna will not stop crying Zira and I have tried everything we can think of, Nothing is working"

"have you tried swaddling her?" Wytner asked

"what is that exactly?"

"most babies usually newborns like to be swaddled it makes them feel secure and cozy" Wytner explained "do you have a blanket you could use?"

"I do actually" Willow grabbed a little blanket from the side table near their bed. "ok so now you unfold it and carefully put her down in the middle"

Luna was still crying. "it's ok little lady" Willow said "ok Mom what now?"

000000

a few minutes later..

"and your done" Wytner said Luna was swaddled now but still wailing at the top of her lungs. "is it normal for her to still be crying?" Willow asked "it's totally normal she probably just needs to get used to it" Wyatt said

Willow gently picked up her daughter and held her on her shoulder rubbing her back. "it's ok baby girl I've got you" after about two minutes Luna stopped crying.

"she stopped crying, i can't believe it" Willow said "thank you guys so much"

"no problem" Wyatt said "if you ever need anymore help just call us" Willow smiled "I will. I love you guys"

"we love you too" they said in unison the call ended. Zira came back and sat down on the bed exhausted. "shh. She's asleep" Willow said smiling "how?" Zira asked "my parents helped out"

"that's nice. I can't believe she is finally asleep"

"I konw and it only took.." Willow looked at her phone "six hours"

"now we can finally get some sleep" Zira said

"at least for the next five minutes" Willow smiled Zira laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

** Sorry it's been so long school is crazy but I will post when I can. Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen.**


	42. Mother daughter time

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

Willow woke up to loud waling Zira made an annoyed noise and opened her eyes. "I got this one go back to sleep" Willow whispered "are you sure?"

"yes, you were up most of the night"

"so were you"

"I didn't have to get up to breastfeed every two hours, you should get some sleep" Zira looked at her she was half awake "are you sure?"

Willow kissed her on the forehead "yes. Now get some sleep" Zira smiled "your the best" she went back to sleep.

Willow made her way to the nursery Luna was crying. Willow picked her up "you are an early riser today baby girl, the sun's not even up yet"

"you've been crying all night aren't you tired?" Luna wailed on. "I guess not"

Luna had gotten so loud that Zachary had started to fuss. "hey it's ok buddy, go back to sleep" after a few minutes he was asleep. "we don't want to wake anyone else up"

Willow took Luna out to the sofa and sat down with her. Suddenly her phone rang Willow picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Mom? what are you doing up this early?" Willow asked

"You konw I always get up to watch the sun rise" Wytner said "it's 2:00 am what are you doing up?" Willow put Luna on her shoulder and rubbed her back she was still wailing loudly.

"someone sounds upset." Willow could hear the smile in her voice.

"yep this is pretty much my life now" Willow smiled "it turns out Luna is a bit of an early riser. Why do you get up with the sun anyway?"

"Iv'e never told you that story?" Wytner asked

"I don't think so"

"well ok it all started back when you were only about a few weeks old...

23 YEARS AGO...

it was nice and peaceful in the wolf den.. well until it wasn't Wynter had just started to breastfeed Willow so now at these ungodly hours of the morning Willow was hungry.

And she let everyone konw it.

everyday without fail Willow would start full on screaming before the sun was even up and like i said before they live in a cave so it echoed everywhere and woke everybody else up.

Willa sighed "Wytner.."

Wytner picked up Willow and held her in her arms. "yeah i konw, i'm trying my best" Wynter turned her attention to the screaming baby in her arms. "hey it's ok baby. What's wrong?"

Wytner was rocking her in her arms "shh. We don't want to wake everyone up"

"are you hungry again? is that it?" Wynter held Willow closer to her chest. Willow only fussed for a few more seconds then she was quite as she began to eat. "there we go, good girl" Wynter smiled

current time.

"i loved those moments just the two of us everyone else was sleeping it was just the two of us watching the sun come up" Wynter sounded wistful

"so you guys still want to come over and stay with us this weekend?" Willow asked

"nothing could stop us from coming"

"ok but don't say i didn't warn you our house is chaos these days" Willow smiled "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

"hey Mom?'

"hm?'

"Luna hasn't been latching on it's been almost two days. Is that normal?"

"it took a while with you so don't worry about it it's completely normal sometimes it just takes longer"

"thank you"

"your welcome see you soon"

"see you soon"

** Sorry it's been so long school is crazy but I will post when I can. Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen.**


	43. bathtime, grandparents and sleep

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

"so your parents are ok with staying here for the weekend?" Zira asked

"yeah they said they wanted too" Willow said

"we have three new babies"

Willow smiled "there well aware of that"

"well i'm glad there coming over then because we have to give these three their first baths tomorrow"

000000

Wytner and Wyatt came inside. Willow smiled and hugged them both. "I missed you guys."

"we missed you too"

"hey babe there here!" Willow said

"i'm kind of in the middle of something!" Zira called

after a few minutes Zira came down to greet them. "sorry to keep you guys waiting"

"it's not a problem" Wyatt said

they went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "so how is everything going for you guys?" Wytner asked

"pretty well so far. We're just really exhausted" Zira said

"we love being parents but it's just really exhausting" Willow said Wyatt ans Wytner looked at each other with a knowing smile "we felt the same way when you were born"

"So are you sure you guys want to stay over? Because I konw it seems quiet now but they can go from sleeping to full on screaming at any time" Zira said "things get kind of crazy around here"

"we've pretty much lived out whole life in a wolf den with about 20 others Werewolves" Wyatt said "were used to things getting crazy"

Wytner agreed "I think we can handle it"

0000000

Zira was standing at the kitchen sink. "ok so let's go over this again Wytner is going to help undress the babies i'm going to help give them a bath Willow your going to help dry them off and get them into there diapers and Wyatt your going to help get them in there pajamas ok?'

everyone agreed "ok lets do this"

Wytner went over and picked up Zachary and carefully undressed him he started to wimpier. "hey it's ok" Wytner carefully handed him to Zira, not likening the feeling of water on his legs Zachary started crying.

"hey it's ok sweet boy it's just water"

Zira carefully bathed him and handed him to Willow who drys him off and put a diaper on him the Wyatt got him into his pajamas and put him in his bassinet. Then the cycle began again but of course as new parents there are a few bumps in the road.

Willow was drying off William. "he's peeing on me"

Zira was washing Luna in the sink. "well why didn't you put a diaper on him?"

"we have three babies i'm not going to remember everything"

after that William and Luna were both dried off, in pajamas and asleep in there bassinets.

"nice job everyone" Willow said "thank goodness there asleep" Zira said sitting down

"speaking of sleep when was the last time you both got some?" Wyatt asked

"like a hour or more?" Zira thought for a moment "probably when I was pregnant" "we haven't really gotten much sleep since the babies have been born" Willow added

"you two should get some sleep you looked exhausted" Wytner said

"we really don't want to put you out" Zira said

"we can handle it"

"there's three of them" Willow added

"there probably just going to be sleeping anyway, and if they do wake up we konw how to handle things" Wyatt said

"are you sure?" they asked

"we're sure, you both look exhausted, get some sleep" Wytner smiled

"you guys are the best" Willow smiled at her parents.

"wake me up if any of them get hungry" Zira said

"we will" so the couple went off to get some much needed beauty sleep. Wytner and Wyatt sat down on the floor of the nursery so if anyone of them woke up they would be there and they wanted to spend time with there grandbabies.

Wyatt put his arm around Wytner. Wytner smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "it seems like yesterday that Willow was born"

"I remember we were such nervous new parents" Wytner whispered

"well we were only 18 at the time."

Wytner smiled "remember when i told you i was pregnant? you fainted."

Wytner giggled she nudged her mate. "come on it was cute"

Wyatt smiled "you konw sometimes I really hate you" Wyatt leaned over and kissed her, Wytner kissed him back.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. "I love you"

Wyatt smiled "i love you too"

a half an hour passed.

one of the babies was crying. "looks like someone needs us" Wyatt got up and picked up Luna. "hey it's ok kiddo" he was pacing around the room with her. "do you think she's hungry?"

"Willow mentioned that Luna was having some trouble latching on lately.. but i don't want to wake them up until we're sure" Wytner said

so the two of the did everything they could to try to get her to settle down Luna's crying only got louder. "yeah i think she might be hungry" Wynter said rocking her in her arms. So they went into their room Wyatt gently nudged Zira awake. "Zira wake up"

Zira slowly opened her eyes. "hi" she was barely awake "I think she's hungry" Wytner said handing the baby to Zira. "she's having a really hard time-

"yeah i konw. Just try to relax and try it again" Wytner said "we'll give you some privacy" Wyatt said they left the room. "hey it's ok sweetheart Mama's got you" Zira unbuttoned her blouse and held Luna close her her chest Zira carefully sat back and tried to relax. "it's been three days kiddo you have to be hungry by now"

Luna was still fussing. "it's ok. it's just you and me" Zira whispered she was so tired. A few minutes went by then it was silent. Zira looked down at Luna "that's it you got it" she smiled. Luna wrapped her tiny hand around Zira's finger. "Mama's so proud of you"

Zira nudged her partner awake. "Wake up" She whispered

"hm?' Willow opened her eyes. "She latched"

"hey look at that" Willow smiled leaning her head on her shoulder. "that's my girl"

**Sorry it's been so long school is crazy but I will post when I can. Ok so I konw I just sprang that on you guys but I had actually been thinking about this story line for a while. If you guys hate it PLEASE let me konw because once again if you guys don't like something i can change it. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, any ideas let me konw I will try my best to make it happen.**


	44. love is forever

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But i promise you all I will finish this fic. it just might take a little longer then I would like. Thanks for everyone reading this! Sorry for such a long wait ive been oddly busy lately, family stuff, but when I can I will finish this fic, i promise.**

TWO YEARS LATER..

"get back here!" Zira smiled the three toddlers giggled as they ran as fast as there little legs could carry them. "i'm gonna get you!" Willow ran after them Zira quickly followed they scooped the triplets up in there arms and all five of them fell into a heap laughing.

"we've been playing tag for an hour aren't you guys tried?" Zira said out of breath "No" they said in unison Zira looked at Willow "there never going to get tried are they?"

Willow smiled "probably not"

"Again?" William asked

"well.. ok. Last time alright?"

"Yay!" they grinned taking off running. Zira smiled running to catch them with her partner close by.

0000000

Addison, Zed, Wyatt, Wytner, Eliza, Willa, Bonzo and Bree were all sitting by the wolf den together it was a clear fall day. "this really brings everything full circle huh?' Addison said

"I mean think about it this is the place were we found out where the moonstone was, this place was the place were everything had almost ended for all of us, our friendship. Then our girls got us together again and now here we are"

"i'm really glad things are back to the way they were" Zed said

"back to normal?" Wytner said

"what's normal? look at us we are the most ragtag group of misfits I've ever seen" Willa said that got everyone laughing.

"I don't think things are ever how they once were the world is a different place now" Wyatt reflected

"he's right. the world is a different place now and so are we" Eliza said

"your right. it's not normal" Addison looked around at all her friends they were her family. "it's better"

000000

Zira and Willow were in their bed the triplets were sleeping beside them. "I guess all that running around did ware them out after all" Willow said softly

"I guess so"

Willow looked at her partner "would you change anything if you could?"

"if I could change all that bad stuff that happened to us?' Zira asked she was quite, thinking. "no because every little thing even the bad stuff led me to you, weather we like it or not bad things happen and are apart of our lives"

Willow smiled "i'm really glad your Z-band went off the first day of high school"

"me too"

They kissed it was soft and sweet and full of love.

Even though a lot of things were hard in Zira's life she wouldn't change a thing.

Some people say that nothing lasts forever, that's not true.

there is one thing that lasts forever.

Love. Love lasts forever.

**So that's the end! I really had a fun time writing this. A big THANK YOU to everyone who read this fan fiction it makes me so happy to konw people like what i write also the comments and input was really helpful so thank you! if you have any questions or comments about this fan fiction please let me konw. Y'all are the best. Thank you. **


End file.
